


Fürstentum Liechtenstein

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Prince & Me, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影麻雀變王妃（Prince & Me）AU：就是關於列支敦斯登的王儲James和他在美國念書的竹馬Steve修成正果的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers這天一早動身和父母一起離開研究隊紮營的北方山區，母親一路上笑著和父親談論關於這些天他們拍攝到的照片，萬分慶幸他們兩夫妻早早拋下了在紐約高薪但是沒有靈魂的攝影工作追求他們的夢想到了肯亞來，甚至還能遇到那麼好的人資助他們的研究團隊。

 

「Steve，記得等一下一定要好好打招呼知道嗎？」母親從前座側過身揉了揉他的頭頂。

 

「我知道。」笑著躲避母親捉弄他的動作，他側過身尋求父親的協助，「爹地，阻止媽咪弄亂我的頭髮！她就是不肯收手！」

 

「小子，給你母親碰一下你不會怎麼樣的。」跟著取笑他的男人沒有伸出援手的意思。

 

「我說真的！停下！」

 

越野車在阿布岱爾國家公園的小路上以不快的車速前進，Rogers夫婦作為接受列支敦斯登親王國資助的野生動物研究團隊代表，這趟往東北邊去的車程目的是為了要和來訪的親王夫婦以及大王子一起用餐。

 

車子在傍晚的時候終於跨越了大半個國家公園抵達了親王夫婦落腳的樹頂旅館。

 

才剛下車就見到大把人潮的Steve Rogers不由得有點緊張地抓住父親的褲子口袋，他雖然已經十歲了，但是自從五歲搬來肯亞以後，紐約的擁擠和人聲鼎沸早已經在他的腦海裡變成了回憶，很久沒見到這麼多人車聚集一地，他有點慌張。

 

「中午的餐會還沒結束嗎？」Sarah Rogers搭上自己孩子的肩膀，「這些政客倒是沒忘記跟到國家公園來逢迎拍馬。」

 

「列支敦斯登也藏了不少獨裁者的帳戶，也許是為未來鋪路。」Joseph Rogers勉強對認出他們前來握手的幾個奈洛比有頭有臉的政治人物寒暄了幾句，親王夫婦和他和Sarah 的年紀差不多，幾年前他們也曾經在約翰尼斯堡的餐會上見過一面，這趟親王夫婦帶大王子暑假出遊，並不算是很正式的外交活動，但大概在地主國的眼裡很難不把這當成難得的外交機會。

 

等到這些政客和他們的保鑣車隊都離開以後，少婦才把被這陣仗嚇傻的孩子從自己的保護下放開，並推推他的肩膀鼓勵他跟著早幾步起步的丈夫往旅館門口走去。

 

在昏黃的夕陽下，整座旅館籠罩在柔和的餘暉中，這不是他第一次到樹頂旅館來玩，有的時候祖父母來探望他們的時候也會住在這裡，但是距離他前一次來這裡已經有一陣子了，記得前一次是兩年前他去美國大使館參加在家教育測驗通過以後，爸爸帶他來吃頓大餐。

 

趕在進到旅館以前，他小跑步上前一把抓住了父親垂在腰邊的手。

 

「緊張嗎？」男人溫柔地問著自己動物朋友多過人類朋友的兒子，「大王子聽說和你差不多年紀，也許你們可以做個朋友？」

 

「可是他是王子，不是應該比較喜歡公主嗎？」很久以前在迪士尼樂園時他是這樣聽說的，「可是我不是公主，我們有辦法玩在一起嗎？」他掏了掏口袋，找出一隻他今天一早抓到的鍬形蟲，「你覺得他會喜歡這個禮物嗎？」

 

「鍬形蟲？」Joseph有些好笑地看著孩子手裡的甲蟲，「我不知道，夥計，也許還不錯，不過答應我吃完晚餐以後再拿出來給大王子看好嗎？」

 

他們父子倆一起走過了之字型的走道上到了屋頂的餐廳，上頭除了一桌客人之外，只有零零散散五、六個黑衣男人站在離那桌客人不遠的地方。

 

那桌客人一見到他們立刻就站了起來。

 

「我的朋友！」那桌裡頭穿著一身輕便Polo衫和短褲的男人急忙大步往他們父子倆走來，「我看見你被困在底下，我真的很抱歉，沒有想到他們會從奈洛比一路跟過來，無論我怎麼說這不是個正式的訪問他們仍然不肯放過我。」

 

「大概是身為一國之君的不便之處吧。」Joseph掛著微笑接受了男人友善的擁抱，另一手則是帶著自己的兒子往前，「Steve，和George親王打招呼。」

 

「陛下⋯⋯？」不確定自己發音正不正確的男孩擔心地望著自己的父親。

 

「孩子，就叫我George叔叔吧！」男人對於孩子的正式稱呼笑得眼睛都擠出了紋路，「Winnie？」男人側過身和站在桌邊的少婦開口，「帶James過來打個招呼吧。」

 

桌邊的男孩沒等到自己的母親催促，主動向前走到自己的父親身邊，望向眼前比自己大概矮了半個頭的孩子，「你好，我是James Aloys Maria Buchanan Alfred Karl Barnes。」

 

Steve困惑地看了眼前的男孩一眼，然後又飛快地抬頭看了自己的父親一眼，才又把視線調回去看著主動向自己伸出友誼之手的男孩臉上，不大確定地握住了對方的手，「我是⋯⋯Steve Rogers，你的名字好長。」

 

小王儲為此露出了燦爛的微笑，輕輕搖了搖兩人相握的手，「那是因為你沒聽過我爺爺的名字，他叫做Franz Joseph Maria Aloys Alfred Karl Johannes Heinrich Michael Georg Barnes。」

 

「James不要調皮。」走過來的婦人笑著對身後落後幾步走進來的女人開口，「Sarah，這麼久不見妳還是這麼漂亮。」

 

「Winnie。」Sarah Rogers向對方也露出微笑，主動地湊上前親吻了對方的臉頰，「距離我們上次見面大概有兩、三年了？」

 

「是啊。」王妃笑著拍拍自己的孩子，「James，帶Steve到另外那一側去，你剛剛說你拿望遠鏡看到什麼了？帶Steve去看好嗎？」

 

被這樣提醒的小王儲點了點頭，鬆開了兩人相握的手，改用另一手一把拉住了眼前男孩的手，掛著微笑開口邀約，「你想要看長頸鹿嗎？雖然你應該看過很多了。」思及此，王儲的語氣聽起來就沒那麼興奮了。

 

「北邊的森林裡面沒有長頸鹿。」但Steve的確看過不少長頸鹿，剛才他們開來的小路上也經過了好幾群獸群，「我很樂意！」

 

被男孩友善的回應給鼓勵了，小王儲又恢復興高采烈的模樣，帶著和自己妹妹差不多高的小男孩往另一頭走去，「你和Rebecca差不多高呢。」

 

「Rebecca？」金髮男孩偏首，「Rebecca是誰？」

 

「我妹妹，Rebecca公主。」小王子有些驕傲地帶上頭銜介紹自己的長妹，「我還有另外兩個弟妹，Nikolaus王子和Constantin公主。」

 

「你真的是王子？」Steve有些敬畏地問，「就和迪士尼裡面的那些王子一樣？」

 

「嗯。」小王子微笑，「不過那些王子比較像是我的祖先，我們現在不做那些拯救睡美人的事了！」看著金髮男孩和自己的望遠鏡有些差距的身高，評估了一下自己的力氣，小王儲蹲低了身子，抱住了對方的膝蓋，一把把對方舉高，「能看到嗎？」

 

「看到⋯⋯啊啊——」

 

但孩子的力氣畢竟有限，才看了幾眼，金髮男孩就被氣力用盡的小王儲放了下來，腳步不穩的兩人跌成了一團，一旁的黑衣隨扈急忙上前，但都被先一步站起身的小王儲揮手趕走。

 

「你沒事吧？」褐髮男孩蹲下身看著被自己鬆手害得跌倒的金髮男孩的膝蓋，上頭紅了一片，「等等我⋯⋯」他很快地跑到了桌邊拿了一只餐巾和水杯，沾濕了餐巾動手擦起了對方的傷處，「我很抱歉！」

 

「沒事。」金髮男孩因為也沒被舉得離地多高，摔下來當然也沒多痛，「你剛剛說你們都不救睡美人了，那現在的王子都做些什麼？」

 

做些什麼？好問題。

 

 

多年以後，James Barnes人站在威斯康辛州一座大農場外的公路旁，瞪著從他身邊大搖大擺走過去的牛隻時，他也很想知道身為王儲的自己為什麼得化名James Buchanan Barnes，以列支敦斯登大學交換學生的名義來到威斯康辛麥迪遜大學就讀。

 

說好會來接他的青梅竹馬在哪裡？

 

「Bucky！」身後那獨有的稱呼讓王子殿下鬆了口氣掛上微笑轉身，但當他轉過身看著一個金髮大帥哥望著他傻笑時，印象當中那個矮自己半個頭的金髮少年形象當下灰飛煙滅。

 

這人是誰啊？「誰是該死的Bucky——」

 

Steve Rogers笑瞇起了眼，一把勾住了自己童年好友的肩膀，湊上前親了下對方的額際，「哈哈⋯⋯你還是這麼幽默，來吧！你一定迫不及待想要看你在農場的住處了。」

 

「你起碼長高了一尺，Rogers？」

 

「太誇張了，Bucky。」彎下腰拿過王儲手裡的行李一把扛上肩，「我們回家吧。」

 

「我現在離家數千里。」褐髮男人望著在一群豬之後出現的那台小卡車，「早知道你要住來這種鄉下地方，我三年前死都不會答應讓你的舅舅和舅媽把你帶回威斯康辛。」

 

「這裡也沒什麼好抱怨的，小地方，你很快就會愛上這裡的。」把對方的行李放到後頭的載貨區，走到另一邊替對方把副駕駛座的門打開，「好了，馬車準備好了。」

 

「皇室笑話可以到此為止了，在美國我只是James Barnes。」雖說如此，他還是掛著微笑看著一旁的青梅竹馬關上車門，眼神也跟著對方直到對方坐進了駕駛座裡，「老天，我超想念你，Steve。」他湊上前去隔著排檔難以克制地緊抱住對方。

 

十二歲兩人在父母的介紹下認識，做為生態攝影師在非洲紀錄的Rogers一家在回程的路上為了閃避牛羚寶寶出了車禍，只有Steve生還，他的父母就將Steve帶回了列支敦斯登照顧，在那之後，Steve Rogers就是James最好的朋友。

 

直到Steve的舅舅舅媽終於得知Rogers夫婦過世跑來歐洲把他帶走為止。

 

「我也好想念你。」用一樣熱烈的擁抱回應對方，Steve輕撫過對方的背脊，「今年一整年都可以一起生活，不是很好嗎？」對方擱在他的肩上的頭輕點了幾下回應，「走吧！我整理好你的房間了，你一定會喜歡的。」

 

車子沿著一望無際的田野一路開了下去。

 

Steve Rogers有些無奈地笑著開車，不時騰出握著排檔的手過去敲敲對方的膝蓋，「盯著我看幹嘛？有變這麼多嗎？」

 

「你的生長期特別慢。」James取笑地抓住對方敲自己膝蓋的那隻手，舉起來開玩笑地搖了幾下，「你看你的手，你的手現在大概比我的還要大！你還說你沒有長高一尺！」

 

「我沒有生長得特別慢。」Steve把手放回排檔上，他可不想開到一半熄火，「我十五歲回到美國念高中，每年都慢慢地長高，我不知道有沒有一尺，但是我是長高了沒錯，而且威斯康辛是酪農業最發達的州，我的食物裡面最不缺就是奶製品。」

 

「我以前也要你喝牛奶，別說的好像我們虐待你。」小王子笑著看向眼前的田野，「新學期就要開始了，你作為大一新生怎麼不早一點到學校去做準備，還要我到這裡來和你會合？」

 

「我舅舅和舅媽希望你來做客。」金髮青年轉了手下的方向盤，車子切進了阡陌交會的另一條道路上，「況且麥迪遜沒有很遠，你真的想提前去看學校我載你去，三個小時就到了。」

 

「在你的國家上，我全聽你的。」俏皮的把手放到額邊做了一個舉手禮，褐髮青年繼續在後續的車程裡不時望著三年不見變了一個人的童年玩伴，他們通電話也寫電子郵件，他知道對方回到美國以後常常要幫忙農務，本來很心疼的他數次叫Steve回到歐洲，但都被對方拒絕，要對方裝個能視訊的電腦，也推說怕浪費錢。

 

不過現在看來所有農家的體力活都有了代價，少年蛻變成了男人。

 

「是啊，你要是還像在歐洲那樣我的麻煩就大了。」金髮青年意有所指地皺起眉，「香檳派對和脫衣舞孃，Bucky——」

 

「——別開始了Steve。」褐髮青年連忙告饒，「我都忘了你有多愛念我。」

 

「你不想要我念你那你得腳踏實地過日子才行。」Steve嘆了一口氣，「我知道你有多愛那些女孩子，也知道那些女孩子有多愛你。」從小就活在全國焦點之下的James Barnes無疑是列支敦斯登的頭號明星，「只是你在美國也自己注意一點，畢竟你也不想狗仔隊跟來？」

 

「他們如果可以跟到這裡我也佩服他們。」他可沒有做什麼放浪形骸的事，James不大高興地蹙起眉，「就是幾個派對，我成年了，我不懂有什麼不可以，難道人活著不能找樂子？」

 

「你當然可以。」彎進門口的時候，金髮青年一邊熄火，一邊推了下因為被念而一臉鬱悶的童年玩伴，「下車吧，等到開學以後你又會是全校明星了，到時候自然有樂子。」

 

「別擔心，Steve，不會忘記叫上你的。」下車想拿自己行李卻又被對方搶先一步，褐髮青年有些惱怒地想搶過自己的行李，但是卻被對方輕易閃過，「我可以拿我自己的行李⋯⋯」

 

「要是拿得到你就自己拿吧。」像是在捉弄對方一樣，Steve笑著舉高了行李不讓對方得手，「三年不見你的身手退步不少啊，王子殿下。」

 

「我說過別再提那個蠢斃了的頭銜。」雖然惱火但也不由得被對方的笑容感染笑出聲音來的James忍不住勒住對方的頸項把對方向下壓想搶回那個黑色的提袋，但是對方總能在關鍵時刻掙脫，「你現在會用身高欺負人了！」

 

「我大概高你不到一吋怎麼欺負你。」金髮青年在見對方的瀏海散落下來以後喘了口氣停止兩人的爭鬧，把行李放在門口的台階上，「達陣得分，Barnes，下次再加把勁吧。」

 

「喔，我現在得和全美高中明星隊的球員比足球了是嗎？」他的童年玩伴可是靠運動員的優異表現拿了全額獎學金，「我要求重賽，老天，Steve我根本不知道美式足球的規則。」

 

「我三年前也不知道。」笑著探了頭往房子後頭看去，大老遠看見自己舅媽的金髮青年揮了揮手，「我舅媽要來了，你等下麻煩拿出你最迷人的微笑和她打招呼，要是你淪落到未來一週都得一早就和我去牛棚裡去擠奶就慘了。」

 

「我可以和你一起去做任何事，不必對我有什麼特殊待遇——」話雖如此，當三年前匆匆打過照面的Garner太太出現在他面前時，他還是盡可能地露出自己最迷人的笑顏和對方打招呼，「夫人，日安，我要來打擾了。」

 

「王子殿下。」有些尷尬地，婦人脫下橡皮手套將手遞給他親了一下，「很久不見了，你的雙親都還好嗎？」

 

「他們都很好，也問候你們。」事實上是他們堅持把自己送到美國來腳踏實地一番的，既能夠成全自己兒子老是嚷著要和Steve聚首，又能讓長不大的王子離開舒適圈，對他的雙親來說大概是一舉數得，「Garner先生呢？」

 

「還在田裡。」Alice有些拘謹地整理了一下自己稍嫌凌亂的頭髮，轉過頭和她的外甥開口，「Steve，你先帶王子去看看他的房間好嗎？我怕他會住不習慣——」

 

「夫人，頭銜就不必了，在這裡我只是個平民，就和Steve一樣，喊我James吧。」從金髮青年手上拿回自己行李的褐髮青年知道對方不會在自己的舅媽面前玩鬧，「房間想必很棒！」

 

「但我們這裡真的很破舊⋯⋯」婦人看著笑而不語的外甥，「Steve，你都收拾好了嗎？」

 

「是的，別擔心。」走過去親了一下自己舅媽的臉頰，「Bucky很隨和的，他沒有架子。」

 

「我們說過在這裡你不可以叫我Bucky。」半是佯裝半是真的生氣的王儲輕推了一下對方的肩膀，「我不想讓人知道我的綽號和學校的吉祥物一樣。」

 

「但你就真的叫做Bucky。」金髮青年偏首笑著，率先走了幾步拉開大門歡迎他，「我還替你準備了禮物！走吧，Bucky。」

 

走過取笑他的金髮青年身邊，James忍不住抬腳踢了對方的屁股一下，「混蛋。」 

 

「你才是，混球。」Steve一邊反嘴罵了回去一邊得空安撫地向緊張的舅媽笑了一下，「晚飯七點對吧？我們會準時下來的。」說完他就拉著先進門的小王子往樓梯走去。

 

走過嘎嘎作響的樓梯，金髮青年帶著摯友到了自己隔壁的房間，推開了房門，讓對方先進去，先走進去的褐髮青年很滿意地看著整齊乾淨的臥室，「我還以為會有什麼美女海報歡迎我，結果你的品味就是米色牆壁和我們小時候的照片嗎？」笑著拿起桌上的相框，「這是你十三歲的時候跟我去滑雪的照片。」

 

沒想到對方還記得的金髮青年垂下視線笑了下，「等下就開車帶你去鎮上買裸女海報。」

 

「我說說而已。」把行李放在地上，房間雖小但是應有盡有，他走了幾步到窗邊拉開窗簾看了眼外頭的田地和牛棚，「所以⋯⋯你離開我以後就是住到了這裡來⋯⋯」

 

「我不是離開你，我只是回家了，Bucky。」低聲糾正對方的金髮青年走到床底下彎腰找了一陣，忽然無預警地丟了一樣東西到對方身上。

 

反應還算快的王位繼承人接過了那樣東西，下一秒立刻不客氣地把那東西丟回對方臉上，「去你的，Rogers！」金髮青年為此大聲地笑了起來，一屁股坐上了對方的床沿滿意地看著對方瞪著自己的無奈神情。

 

那是隻蠻大的浣熊玩偶，身上穿著紅白直條紋相間的球衣，是學校球隊吉祥物，也是自從Steve申請上這所學校以後就一直拿來取笑他的東西，他希望對方別忘了那個綽號從頭到尾都只有Steve自己一個人這麼喊他，沒什麼好笑的。

 

「你知道我去麥迪遜參觀的時候他們就送了我這隻玩偶作紀念。」倒在對方的床上，金髮青年把玩偶擱到了對方的枕頭邊，「喔我愛死這隻浣熊了。」

 

「你不用和球隊練球嗎？」也坐到了床沿的小王子有些疑惑地望著笑瞇著眼的童年玩伴，「我以為你應該會高中一畢業就立刻投身球隊訓練什麼的。」

 

「大學四年我會打，但我沒有要走職業。」Steve望向對方，接著垂下視線佯裝好像對自己胸口衣物上的印花圖案有莫大興趣一樣迴避對方，「我有我自己的夢想，打球只是剛好而已。」

 

Steve的夢想難道和他以為的不一樣？明顯地發現Steve有事瞞著他，褐髮青年不由得往前傾了一些，「我好像嗅到秘密的味道，是不是有人忘了告訴我什麼事情？」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」無可奈何地坐起身的金髮青年和對方肩並肩地坐在床邊，「大一之後我會選野生動物生態學當我的主修——」

 

「你還要回去肯亞——」幾乎是立刻是立刻反應過來的王位繼承人有些激動地站起身來雙手抱胸，「我以為我們說好了你要念藝術史——關於我們家的藝術品收藏你都忘了嗎？」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」對方的反應差不多和他想像中的一樣，金髮青年嘆了口氣，「坐下好嗎？我們好好談。」

 

「去你的，Rogers，你忘記了你的噩夢我可沒忘。」伸過手抓住對方的手背，上頭有被火紋身過的痕跡，「你的傷——Sarah和Joseph的死——」

 

「他們的夢想！」稍微拉高音量打斷對方的同時，Steve抽回了自己的手，金髮青年抬起眼迎上對方的怒火，又嘆了口氣才緩道：「Bucky，我想實現他們的夢想，研究團隊還在那裡，我爸媽離鄉背井多年也要記錄下來的團隊，我沒有辦法撒手不管⋯⋯」

 

「我可以撤資，噢你知道我可以。」毫無畏懼的小王子望進對方的無奈裡，但知道Steve不吃威脅這套的James很快就放軟姿態蹲在對方面前，「Steve⋯⋯我以為離開三年之後我等到的是一個會重新回到我身邊的摯友，但你想的都是回去肯亞，難道過去五年我們一起生活的時光對你來說一點意義都沒有嗎？」

 

James Barnes永遠不知道那五年對他的意義有多大。

 

Steve沒有說話。他也永遠不打算告訴對方那五年的意義到底是什麼。

 

「我在你隔壁，Bucky，浴室在出去以後左手邊， 晚餐是七點。」

 

褐髮青年難掩失望地看著迴避自己眼神的童年玩伴，「Steve⋯⋯」

 

但回應他的是金髮青年站起身，大步跨過房間離開到隔壁的身影。

 

***

 

晚餐的時候他準時到了樓下餐廳，看著Steve站在桌邊準備餐桌的身影，他忍不住走了幾步到對方的身邊，從對方手裡拿過了幾個碗盤，然後依樣畫葫蘆地照著對方的動作小心翼翼地佈置，金髮青年沒搭理他，但也把手裡的餐具遞了過去。

 

聽見兩人吵架的婦人走出來看著兩個半大不小的孩子的背影，繞過了他們將剛煎好的豬排放上餐桌中央，「Steve，來拿長豆和沙拉好嗎？」

 

金髮青年頷首，把手裡的餐具都交給了還沒敢和自己說話的James，走回了廚房。

 

吃飯的時候男主人終於回到家裡，和自己的伴侶不同，Gabriel是個標準的農夫，他豪邁地遞了兩罐啤酒給眼前的小王子，「我一直都覺得歐洲的啤酒很難喝！你試試看這個，這是我們當地的啤酒，味道非常棒。」

 

「謝謝。」一次接過兩瓶的褐髮青年順手就把自己左手的那瓶遞給了一旁的Steve。

 

「Steve還沒二十一歲不能喝酒。」出言阻止的婦人有些緊張地看著接過啤酒的金髮青年，「你⋯⋯滿二十一歲了嗎？」

 

「是的，今年三月的時候。」遞給對方的對作硬生生又收回來的James有些心虛地想著自己小時候就有用香檳把對方灌醉過的記錄，尷尬地自己喝起了啤酒，「對了⋯⋯Steve的生日剛過不是嗎？」像是想起什麼似的王位繼承人從口袋裡拿出了一個小木盒遞給對方，「禮物。」

 

Steve皺著眉接了下來，啪地打開了有鏈條的小木盒，看著裡頭漆黑的鍬形蟲標本和它因為震動擺動的六隻腳，想起兩人初次見面自己還沒能送出去就慘死的禮物，他不由得低低笑出聲來，將木盒蓋起收進口袋，「謝了，兄弟，你還記得。」

 

褐髮青年覷見對方嘴角的笑，確認剛才那點笑聲不是自己的錯覺，「當然⋯⋯」

 

關於對方的事情他都記得，James心想，雖然當年年紀很小，也不懂父母親為什麼堅持要把一對稱不上多要好的朋友的遺孤帶回列支敦斯登，但是他盡力照父母的要求將對方當作一個朋友熱情地款待，後來Steve Rogers根本不只是他的朋友，Steve是比起他其他的手足還要像他的手足的存在，他們做什麼都一起。

 

所以當眼前這對不知道從哪裡冒出來的美國農夫農婦說要帶走Steve時，他氣炸了，當時美國大使館打遍了電話要找這對夫妻的時候他們人間蒸發，事過境遷五年以後才說他們終於獲知Steve的存在。

 

直到他的父王母后再三保證如果對方對Steve不好的話他們會立刻把Steve帶回歐洲他才罷休，但是他自己心底那些小小的陰謀論隨著Steve在威斯康辛過得充實又愉快後一個一個化成泡沫，這對夫婦既不是為了保險理賠金，也不是為了Steve的大學學費信託基金，其實兩者都不是多大的金額，這對夫婦的失聯只是單純的官僚疏失。

 

知道自己的朋友不會再回來的小王子只好把重新聚首的希望寄託在當年對方一口答應要回來當他們家藝術收藏管理者的承諾上，當他知道對方其實沒有回來的意思時他真的太過失望，才會口不擇言到威脅要停止對對方父母一生珍視的研究團隊的資助。

 

「下個禮拜你們就要去宿舍了，我不知道你在歐洲都怎麼過得，我們這裡的大學生們都玩得很瘋狂。」農夫見他喝完了一瓶，也沒管對方手裡還有，又開了新的一瓶遞了過去，「你也是個帥小子，雖然你說要用什麼平民身份過日子，但我敢保證你會受歡迎的，誰知道？也許你可以娶個葛麗絲・凱莉回去？」

 

「我母親是她的忠實影迷。」難得有個可以接下去的話題，褐髮青年笑了，「我爺爺和她還有艾伯特親王有合影過，記得嗎？Steve，就是那張很大張掛在——」

 

「三樓走廊的那張照片？」他也對那張相片印象深刻，「記得，我們有次打破了它的框。」

 

「對，因為你說我可以當大聯盟的投手。」褐髮青年笑著向桌上的Garner夫妻解釋，「我不會打棒球，但是Steve堅持那是個很有趣的運動，所以我託內務總管去替我們買了一套球具，我們家三樓走廊是個窗戶比較少的地方，但我們還是打破了那張照片表面那層玻璃。」

 

還在James的眼角留下了玻璃碎片擦過的一道細疤。

 

Steve側過身瞥了對方一眼，那抹淺淺的疤還在那裡，隨著對方眉開眼笑的模樣輕輕顫動。

 

當對方打電話問他可不可以去他即將入學的大學當交換學生和他一起時，Steve Rogers得要很辛苦地忍住自己想要大吼大叫的衝動才有辦法很克制地笑著答應下來：當然好，如果列支敦斯登的王儲想要來美國體驗平民生活，他當然歡迎。

 

接著他才後知後覺的發現對方勢必會發現他沒選文學院這件事。

 

而對方解釋起為什麼得要來體驗平民生活時，Steve也終於得以一探究竟Bucky在他離開之後過的都是什麼樣的大學生活：名貴的香檳和紅酒和一個又一個的名模女友。  
所以他不會講，永遠都不會說出口，那永恆的五年會深深埋在他的心底變成祕密。

 

這也好，他也沒辦法想像皇室王儲和自己一起到森林裡面從事研究工作的模樣，反正怎麼樣他都看不到兩個人共有的未來，所以這樣很好。

 

「Steve，我好像忘了把另一頭農舍的門鎖上，等下你可以開車過去替我鎖一下嗎？」農夫掏出了一把鑰匙丟給他，「騎我機車去吧！」

 

接過鑰匙，Steve點了點頭，「是靠近450號街那側？」

 

「沒錯！」比了比一旁的褐髮青年，「帶上James一起去吧？」

 

「哈雷多危險。」婦人立刻反對，「Steve自己去就好了，要是不小心讓James受傷⋯⋯」

 

「我想去。」出入通常都有禮車代步的王室沒有人會騎哈雷機車這麼張狂的交通工具，「別擔心我，我從馬上摔下來過也康復了。」躍躍欲試的他抓住了一旁掌握了載不載他之大權的童年玩伴，「我們去吧，立刻去？」

 

不習慣一個晚上拒絕對方太多次的Steve承受著舅媽的責難頷首答應下來。

 

但Steve妥協地接過舅媽遞來對夏夜來說太厚的騎士外套、護具和安全帽，一樣一樣確保他的乘客換上，不介意這些麻煩的小王子開心地看著那台停在門口的重型機車。

 

James想體驗的就是這種生活，到了學校他一定會弄台機車讓Steve教他。

 

「讓James抱緊你的腰，不然太危險了。」婦人看著跨坐在機車上的兩人，她不擔心騎過上百遍的Steve，卻深怕貴客有什麼閃失，「James，你得抱緊Steve的腰，路況不一定很好，後面的把手不夠安全⋯⋯」

 

依然不介意的小王子依言環抱住自己摯友的腰，「夥伴，我都靠你了。」

 

Steve慶幸安全帽可以罩住自己現在紅成一片的臉，僵硬地點了點頭表示聽見，催動油門起步駛了出去。

 

他要一直等到夏夜的涼風從自己領口灌進去至少一公里遠了以後，才能讓恢復理智，平靜地忽略背後暗戀多年的朋友正緊靠在自己身上的事實，沿著公路往家裡的農場另一頭騎去，只餘下風聲的夜晚讓他愈來愈冷靜。

 

還有一整年，他和Bucky相處的時光至少還有一整年，他還有很多時間可以陪在對方的身邊，所以沒有關係，他不需要焦慮他們之間的回憶不夠他一輩子懷念。

 

到達目的地時，他先讓對方下車，摘掉安全帽的褐髮青年笑瞇著眼勾著他的肩膀，「你非得要教我騎不可，你可以想像從特里森一路騎到巴爾策斯的感覺嗎？我簡直等不及去弄一台騎騎看了，Becca一定會吵著要我載她。」

 

沒摘掉安全帽的Steve只是拍了拍對方搭在自己肩上的手表示認同，接著不著痕跡地掙脫開對方勾肩搭背的動作到了不遠處的農舍門口，檢查發現什麼都鎖的妥妥當當的Steve好笑地走回了在機車旁邊對機車愛不釋手的朋友身邊。

 

金髮青年開口解釋，「Gabriel也老了，他什麼都鎖上了。」 

 

然而褐髮青年毫不介意白跑一趟，「托他的福，我才能出來兜風，謝謝他忘記自己都鎖好了。」

 

被自己好友道出可能才是自家舅舅差遣他們出來的真實原因，Steve失笑，敲了敲對方手裡的安全帽要他戴上，接著比向不遠處25號公路的路牌，「既然都出來了，我載你去湖邊繞繞再回去吧？這裡是個鄉下，沒什麼有趣的地方能帶你去。」

 

「和你一起去的地方都很有趣，我的朋友。」伸手調皮地把對方安全帽前罩蓋下，未來的親王笑著拍了拍座墊，「你知道你過去不在的三年簡直把我給悶壞了。」

 

不是又是賭場、美女、名車和各種出訪？沒想過那些事情會悶的Steve苦笑，「我以為你過得很快樂？」

 

「打發時間，我說過了，Steve，都是打發時間。」重回機車後座的褐髮青年這次期待地想要試試抓著後頭的把手的感覺，但是前頭的童年玩伴轉過身來，煞有介事地抓過他的手，一側一邊地要他好好抱住。

 

「公路路況也不好？」沒有多想的小王子訝異美國的路況之差。

 

帶著私心回應的金髮青年按了幾下繞在自己腰上的手，確認對方抓牢了，「安全至上。」

 

小王子對於自己的摯友只有全盤信任，沒有懷疑對方的用心除了安全以外還別有目的，一路上他被呼嘯而過的風和與多山的家鄉不同景致的道路分心，沒注意到對方愈跳愈劇烈的心，也沒注意到本來被自己在巴士上嫌棄的單調景色，如今在夜幕下卻色彩繽紛了起來。

 

當晚，James看著那隻穿著球衣與自己同名的浣熊，沒來由地覺得這東西可愛了許多。

 

這大概是因為他終於得以和他最好的兄弟重新聚首的緣故。

 

Steve很快會知道沒有那個必要再跑回肯亞去，他相信自己能讓Steve改變心意。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky不需要是王子也立刻玩瘋了。

 

 

他的口音優雅中帶點世故，笑起來的時候像個甜心，哪個美國女孩招架得住？他總是習慣凝視著說話的對象，彷彿是最全神貫注的聽眾，不時點頭附和又不忘隨時微笑以對。話題結束時，他不是輕拂去對方肩頭上的雨水就是輕輕擦去對方眼簾上的棉絮，隨時體貼入微。

 

雖然沒和哪個女孩固定約會，但James從不缺女伴，不只是走在一起或是一塊用餐的那種女伴而已，是那種在深夜裡頭兩個人還在校園漫步的女伴，以及被人目睹狼狽地從某些角落走出來卻笑得曖昧萬分的那種女伴。

 

Steve知道，但他自己又要練球還要打工，沒有時間去在乎——儘管他在乎得不得了——那些他聽聞到關於Bucky的流言蜚語，一下說那個經濟系歐洲來的交換生James在追化學系高材生Selene，引了滿嘴莎士比亞追求她；一下又是經濟系的James和商學院的Blair走得很近每天一起去看藝術電影，他就算身處在風暴邊陲的農學院裡也沒少聽到。

 

他能在乎什麼？

 

每週四中午是Steve唯一有空檔和Bucky一塊吃飯的時間，只要這時間Bucky準時出現，他們倆能說上片刻的話交換近況Steve就心滿意足了。截至目前為止，Bucky從來沒跟他改過時間或是無故失蹤，這讓他確信自己在Bucky心中還是有點地位的，這地位至少比泡妞重要。Bucky有時也會去看他練球，通常身邊都有幾個女伴，Steve乾脆遠遠和他打聲招呼，不走近省得目睹他們調情害得自己表現失常。

 

 

這樣的日子過了兩個月，Steve幾乎都要覺得會成為常態的時候，他忽然在打工的地方見到Bucky，對方和他一樣套上了店員的制服，「⋯⋯這是什麼玩笑嗎？」

 

「因為我打工所以一切就是玩笑了嗎？」沒好氣將Steve往外推的褐髮青年望著外頭街道，「提醒你一下，我的父母希望我過上腳踏實地的生活，所以很自然地，在我用完我能夠運用的旅費以後，我需要工作。」

 

「為什麼選餐廳打工？」他根本不覺得Bucky適合這種工作，「你可以找老師談談，他們會很樂意聘你做助理，你會講多國語言——」

 

「為什麼不？」James一臉困惑地反問，「這是服務業，我一直都樂於服務。」

 

「Bucky，別鬧了，你才不適合服務業。」

 

 

但當值班經理將他們兩人叫過去時，Steve還是接下了訓練Bucky的任務，並且向值班經理擔保Bucky，不，該說是James Barnes絕對會是一位負責任的好員工，雖然這個擔保說出口等同押上自己的名譽，Steve只好祈禱王子殿下會在乎他的名譽，真的為工作負責。

 

Bucky曾是個很盡責的王儲，與過往被送至其他國家進修的王室成員不同，Bucky一直在列支敦士登受教育，他也一路表現優異，成為親王與王妃的驕傲，列支敦士登的王室更試圖用Bucky來形塑國家的形象，因此當Bucky開始不斷鬧緋聞，為免功虧一簣，王室決議將他隱姓埋名送往美國，讓他暫時遠離狗仔隊的鎂光燈。

 

如果王室的名譽Bucky都可以那麼輕率地對待，Steve只好不去想自己的名譽在Bucky的心底有幾兩重。

 

但Bucky還算看重他的名譽。翌日晚上他們倆一起值班時，Bucky已經完全適應了外場工作，客氣地替各桌送上花生米與啤酒，而不知道什麼原因，Bucky也領到不少小費，忙著蹲在後頭刷盤子的Steve走到吧台前時打量了一下餐廳裡，很快發現了原因——Bucky的粉紅知己們——坐了兩、不，是三桌！能讓這些女孩們坐在一起，Steve也佩服Bucky的能耐，她們沒大打出手，反而彼此有說有笑。

 

 

「Bucky！」

 

其中一個女孩忽然在嘈雜的餐廳裡大聲喊了他給王子殿下取的綽號。

 

而前一刻才把空啤酒杯遞給他的褐髮青年旋即揚起嘴角，轉身回應：「怎麼了，親愛的？」

 

 

Steve怔怔地握緊手裡的啤酒杯⋯⋯以前只有他會這樣叫James為Bucky，而Bucky也因為學校吉祥物的緣故再三警告過他不要在校園裡頭這樣喊他，為此他在人前一直都生疏地喊對方為Barnes，但眼下那位女孩口中那聲Bucky，簡直就是熱辣辣往他臉上招呼一個耳光。

 

如果以後打工都要聽他這樣和女孩們調情，Steve不確定自己可以忍受。

 

把啤酒杯往水槽裡一堆，金髮青年扯下身上的塑膠布圍裙，推開餐廳後門走了出去。

 

「⋯⋯Steve？」James很快就追上來，但這關切來得不是時候，「你還好嗎？」

 

「只是清潔劑跑進眼裡，沒事，我去盥洗室沖一下水。」他告訴自己他應該是聽錯了，「你替我洗一下杯子，然後你就可以下班了，我自己善後。」

 

「別開玩笑了，我會等你。」Bucky的聲音聽起來還是那麼真誠，以他的身分地位來看的確難能可貴，Steve忍不住嘆氣，這可是未來的一國之君哪⋯⋯

 

「以後就沒那麼好的機會了，真的，我還沒打算教你怎麼打烊，今天我太累了，改天有力氣再教你。」一邊在墊子上蹭著自己腳上的膠鞋，Steve一邊想著各種藉口來趕走Bucky，「後天準時到好嗎？」

 

「如果你堅持，老兄。」Bucky聽來異常的擔心，「說到後天，後天中午⋯⋯你知道Liz Waters宿舍那邊的餐廳嗎？我們在那裡見？」

 

Steve這才想起來後天還是星期四，「我知道，十一點見？」

 

「十一點。」James輕聲確認，「如果你眼睛有什麼不舒服，通知我陪你去醫院。」

 

「別擔心。」含糊不清地示意自己很好，Steve依然背對著他的童年玩伴，「後天見。」

 

他聽著Bucky的腳步聲踩過小徑上的落葉離去，下一刻他難以忍受地嘆了一口長氣，練球和上課的疲倦忽然攀上他的全身，累得蹲在地上的Steve Rogers把臉埋進自己的雙臂之間。

 

天知道他還可以撐多久？只是看小報上Bucky和別人出雙入對的照片就讓他妒火中燒、只是耳聞Bucky的約會就讓他心情沮喪，這已經不知道是第幾次他在球場上被教練訓斥，雖然他還不是先發，但是這的確遠不如他高中時名列聯盟第一隊的表現。

 

Bucky這個來美國交換的主意只有讓他高興不到兩個小時而已，接踵而來的事他應接不暇，不論是在做好喜歡Bucky或是放棄Bucky的心理準備上，他都⋯⋯應接不暇，遠距離看不開的事情，近在咫尺更理不清了。

 

在王子重回山城小國以前，Steve認為他若能守住自己的祕密，就已經是一大勝利了。

 

這場比賽一點也不公平，他至少一開始就被罰後退十五碼了吧？孤兒出身五碼、沒有貴族血統而且還是個美國人又加五碼、完全沒有交集的未來規劃再五碼——不對，真要說起來的話，不同性取向大概還得另外加五碼，他還能退更遠嗎？

 

上帝必然搞錯了什麼，才會讓他和James Aloys Maria Buchanan Alfred KarlBarnes在肯亞見面，然後又搞錯了什麼讓他們還一起長大。Steve覺得牢牢記得對方名字每個字先後順序的自己簡直傻得可以，但話說回來，當你喜歡一個人的時候，有些事不用費力就能做得很好。

 

走回廚房，他看著原先堆疊在水槽裡的碗盤都浸進了肥皂水裡，啤酒杯則是整齊地晾在架子上，Bucky雖然貴為王儲，卻從來都太過溫柔，如果他有一點點符合他身分上的矜貴那般高不可攀，Steve就可以少喜歡他一點。

 

 

「那個德國人怎麼樣？」從廚房走出來的老闆看向他，「你教得來吧？還是你打算一個人當兩個人用？」

 

「我猜你會挺喜歡他的，Eugene，有他在女學生們會不斷上門來。」老闆看來還不大了解Bucky的能耐，「既然我已經作出擔保了，有事我會負責。」

 

「我就是不想失去我今年才發掘到的新星，要是你得教他，結果累壞了你辭職不幹，我就少了一名明星員工。」男人拉來一旁的高腳凳，「況且，想要吸引漂亮女學生，我有你就夠了，不需要另外一個帥小夥子。」

 

被老闆的話逗樂，Steve也拉過另一張高腳凳，將頭撐在他手裡的長柄刷上，「未來幾年我還指望靠打工支付生活費，這樣要是我哪科成績落下了，還不用擔心被踢出校門。」

 

「你們這些球隊的還是先想辦法顧好球場上的表現吧？」男人若有所思地看了一眼身後的賽程，「教練那天說你表現得有點心不在焉。」

 

「我會盡快進入狀況的。」

 

 

話說完他就被自家老闆拍了拍肩膀以示鼓勵，但Steve Rogers這句話連他自己聽了也擔心。

 

 

***

 

 

走在路上的James很親切地和幾個有一面之緣的人點頭示意，讓他訝異的是美國人反倒不習慣他這種多禮的行為，由於他的家鄉並不大，他的長相也是舉國皆知，使他早早養成無論到哪裡都向人揮手微笑的習慣。

 

他從化學系的Selene那裡問到，倘若Steve基礎科學的科目中有任何一科被當了，就會造成他挑選主修的障礙；但他也從另一個朋友口裡聽到，如果Steve學業成績沒有維持在一定水平，到時候影響的不只是主修，可能連學校也待不下去。

 

當然啦，如果Steve球打得夠好，學校還是挺禮遇運動明星的，主修大多沒設限。

 

他不想見到Steve被踢出校門，畢竟Steve在校園裡過得那麼認真。

 

自從被女孩們嘲笑不食煙火後，James這才想到該認真地去了解Steve的日常生活。

 

他原先只想Steve儘快和他一同回去歐洲，但深入了解後，才發覺Steve在這裡的確過得很好，也很快樂，更殘忍的是，依Steve的興趣來看，肯亞才是他真正的夢想。

 

不過，一見到Steve坐在狹窄的廚房裡刷盤子，James只想把Steve從餐廳裡帶走，運動明星可以、要當生物學家也隨便，付出勞力換取微薄的薪資？這已超過James能夠忍受的範圍，Steve卻一臉怡然自得，好像這事再自然也不過。

 

分開數年，Steve已經和過往不一樣了，他不是被寵壞的小王子身邊的玩伴，Steve找到了他自己人生的道路，James知道他無法再多做什麼去干預Steve的選擇。

 

多少有點不甘心吧？畢竟當他還在掙扎著去尋找除了列支登士敦親王之外的志向時，Steve卻已經知道自己想要什麼了⋯⋯

 

 

下午和他同一堂課的Blair坐到了他的身邊，「Jimmy。」

 

「嘿，看看誰今天決定要準時到課堂上來報到了？」他笑著讓出自己的位置往內挪了一格，「妳應該看完這次的指定閱讀了吧？我覺得這一段很有意思——」

 

「——你和『泰山』挺好的吧？」

 

困惑地擱下手裡的筆，James緩緩開口：「⋯⋯雖然我不大確定妳的意思，但我假設妳口中的泰山是一位學生？」

 

「是，泰山是Steve Rogers的綽號，他在非洲叢林裡長大所以他們高中同學都這樣喊他，我今天早上遇到他，應該說——」有些猶豫，但褐髮少女還是繼續將話說完，「——我們在書店裡打了個照面，本來他不認得我我不認得他，可是他忽然走過來問了我一個很怪的問題。」

 

James忍不住腹誹，他跟我一起在歐洲長大，非洲叢林還沾光了，「這聽起來不太像我認識的Steve。」他還是點了點頭，「不過，當然，請繼續。」

 

「他問我為什麼叫你Bucky。」

 

「因為我要妳們這麼叫我。」難怪他就覺得有什麼地方不對，女孩剛才沒這麼喊他，「我說過我和吉祥物同名，你們一下就記起來了。」這麼要求也是因為James希望他的名字少被提起，畢竟他不是沒在英美語系媒體上曝光過，真實身分被揭露的話對誰都沒有好處。

 

「是，我也是這樣和Rogers解釋。」說著說著，褐髮少女不由得又停了下來，「我就是問問，你和Steve Rogers怎麼認識的？」

 

「童年玩伴。」一句話想帶過的James被女孩像是要穿出孔來的視線盯著，好半晌後，他嘆了口氣又再解釋：「有點複雜，我們一起生活過好些時間，我們雙親是舊識——非常談得來的舊識，他父母發生意外後，我的父母領養了他，所以我和他可以說像是兄弟一樣。」

 

「兄弟？」Blair有些難以置信地重複了這個字，「拜託，James，我也不是——」女孩直到迎上James全然疑惑的眼神才打住，「——等等，所以你沒和他說過Bucky是專屬他獨一無二的叫法那種話？」

 

「Steve到底說了什麼？」像墜入十里迷霧的James蹙眉，「的確一直只有他叫我Bucky。」

 

「他其實沒說什麼，若是你問我的話，我覺得他不太想和人分享Bucky這個暱稱。」女孩帶著點歉意地打開了自己的課本，「可能是我想太多了，他聽起來有點兇，畢竟在他來追問我之前，我正在和我的朋友提到你。」

 

「這聽起來完全不像我認識的Steve，如果他冒犯到妳或是——」

 

「當然沒有，我只是有點好奇，畢竟他說了類似像是『我還以為這是個祕密，但看來只有我得要保密』之類的句子，而且他看起來有點沮喪，我以為你們——」又停頓下來的女孩過了片刻才道：「——也許在交往？」

 

James有些難以置信，「交往？是因為我說過我和他有個午餐約會？」

 

「不，James，你說的是你和他有個『任何事都不能比得上也不容取消』的午餐約會。」

 

「我也許誇大了，這個周四中午我們大可以一起吃飯，證明這件事是妳多想了。」James有些心慌意亂地低下頭檢視著自己書本上的內容，「⋯⋯妳看過這個經濟模型的說明了嗎？」

 

反正晚上打工他們也會見上面，打工後他還有時間和Steve把話問清楚，這話聽起來像是Blair有些誤會，畢竟她和Steve並不相熟，Steve也許嚴肅了一點，但不是那種會對一個小小稱謂介懷的人，Steve可能只是因為自己本來要他別跟別人說但又出爾反爾所以生氣了。

 

 

 

結果當晚，本來該去練球的Steve卻忽然出現在他的宿舍房門前。

 

他要自己別多想，於是儘可能用平常的口吻詢問：「怎麼了？」

 

「——我知道我搞砸了，Blair Lockhart，我只是，我沒有意思要她不准——」

 

「是她誤會了，別擔心，Steve。」James飛快地打斷Steve的回溯，「我知道你只是生氣我要你別告訴其他人我卻自己到處說，我和她解釋了，是我的錯，而且那不是什麼你專有的稱呼方式⋯⋯」看著Steve難看的臉色，他不由得打住，「⋯⋯我不在乎和隻浣熊同名。」

「那是隻獾⋯⋯我本來以為我是唯一會這麼喊你的人。」Steve抿了抿唇角，「不過，算了，Buck——」

 

捨不得看Steve露出這種神情，雖然覺得Steve的行為很容易招致外人的誤會，James仍舊選擇讓步，「你堅持的話保留給你也無妨，只是旁人不了解的話，還以為我們在一起什麼的，對運動明星來說，這種緋聞你無所謂嗎？」

 

沒想到的是Steve Rogers斬釘截鐵的回應：「我無所謂。」

 

「你說得好像你巴不得這是真的⋯⋯」笑瞇眼想消遣對方的James注意到那雙眼睛裡一點興味也沒有，「⋯⋯你，等等，Steve，我從來沒有想過，難道你⋯⋯」

 

金髮青年艱難地點了點頭。

 

James出於迷惑地退後了一步，將他這個動作收進眼底的Steve露出彷彿被刺傷般的神情。

 

 

「我想⋯⋯你該去練球了，Steve。」

 

 

***

 

 

James心底一團混亂，一直到隔日午後都還沒回過神來，昨晚情景他反覆回想了無數次，Steve怎麼可能會喜歡他？當然他們彼此都很珍惜對方，他們一見如故，初次認識的當天就比親兄弟更來得熟稔，更別提相伴左右那幾年，若非Steve的金髮碧眼同他們一家相比太突兀，只看他與列支敦士登大公一家相處，誰也不會懷疑Steve不是Barnes家族中的一員。

 

等到他察覺自己忘了和Steve的午餐約會時，他人正站在打工的餐廳外頭。

 

但餐廳竟然臨時公休。

 

 

整天心煩意亂的James詫異地拿出手機，遲了半日才看見老闆寄來通知公休的簡訊。

 

沒分神細看公休的原因，他一屁股坐在餐廳的門口，想讓深秋的冷風吹一吹，好好讓他腦袋裡不斷喧囂的聲音冷靜冷靜。

 

Steve無疑是這個世上他最珍惜的朋友。

 

雖然列支敦士登的統治者沒有什麼顯赫的歷史，僅是滿地都是貴族的歐洲裡其中一系，他們也不是什麼多高不可攀的家族，但身分就在那兒，儘管旁人能夠不卑不亢地以禮相待，可是總是有些隔閡橫亙在他們與尋常百姓之間，這點無論他在列支敦士登的公立學校入學與否，都無法改變。

 

這也是為什麼他格外珍惜Steve Rogers，Steve是他第一個朋友，真心相待的朋友。

 

他的結婚對象雖沒有到指腹為婚，但是幾個人選已經昭然若揭，若是王室詢問他的意見，他會認為比利時的Amelia太年幼而奧地利的Maria Laura應該早就心有所屬，無論如何，他之所以徘徊於那些容貌精雕玉琢宛若藝術品的模特兒之間，不過是打發時間。

 

他沒有愛過誰，這點雖然可悲，他卻不得不承認。

 

Steve是這世上他真的放在心裡的人，但在這檔子事發生以前，他沒有想過那是不是代表了愛，他不是孩子了，他認得Steve沒有明言卻昭然若揭的情感，他不會像隻鴕鳥一樣還去懷疑這種喜歡意指他們深厚的友誼，但他有沒有和Steve一樣的情感，他卻無法判斷。

 

若說有，那些他們之間的親暱早該變質，James了解自己，他與Steve保有很多旁人看來太親密的互動，當然這些親密其來有自，Steve小時候常常做惡夢，他會為此緊抱著Steve入睡，避免Steve在緊張下抓破車禍留下來的燒傷。

 

如今Steve手上的那些疤痕都已經淡得不明顯了，彷彿惡夢已經遠去。

 

但James仍忍不住為他擔心，擔心他是不是還會夢見車禍那夜，卻沒有人在他身邊。

 

 

一旁的走道忽然開始湧現三五成群的學生，James被學生們的談話聲吸引，抬起頭看見學生們陸陸續續沿著校園大道走了出來，看著穿著紅色T-shirt的人們，James蹙起眉，他不記得今天球隊有比賽。

 

餐廳老闆沒一會兒也跟著人群回到店門前，「你沒去看比賽？」

 

「我不記得今天有球賽。」他有些尷尬地站起身，畢竟對麥迪遜的居民來說，忘記球賽時程表簡直是不可能的事，「輸了？」

 

「是啊⋯⋯見到他以後別給他太大壓力，臨時頂替上場，他還沒準備好。」老闆打開側門，先讓James走進去，「今天不開門，你挑幾瓶飲料去給他打打氣吧。」

 

他？「Steve今天上場了？」

 

「所以我想你一定會想去看，既然兩個工讀生都要請假，我才乾脆公休。」遞了幾瓶汽水給James的男人猶豫了片刻，塞了兩瓶啤酒過來，「別說是我請的。」

 

抱著飲料從後門離開的James往前走了幾步融入人群中，他原本的確朝著Steve的宿舍走去，但Steve的窗口看來一片漆黑，James可以想像Steve要不是還在球場和球隊一起檢討自己的缺失，就是想暫時靜一靜。

 

雖然會去看Steve練習， James對Steve在球隊的情況沒有概念，只聽Steve說菜鳥不大可能上場，不過這兩個星期Steve很少談到球隊，James也不知道他最近在球隊的情形，但照理來說Steve不可能會在有比賽的時候打工⋯⋯

 

站在入口想了半天。James甩了甩頭，早先本就一團混亂的思緒又重新糾纏一起。

 

冰冷的飲料凍得他的手指都涼了，水珠沿著他的指間一點一滴落在地上。

 

 

即使門口的燈光看起來是那麼溫暖，James還是掉過頭離開，他想無論是這份情感、還是Steve輸了處女賽這件事，他們兩人分別都需要一點時間沉澱。

 

 

***

 

 

王子殿下想得不複雜，周二、周四的夜晚他固定會去餐廳打工，而Steve同時也在這兩個夜晚值班，怎麼看他們都會遇上，這個周末只是一點時間讓彼此都能消化情緒，Steve能從輸球的不甘願中平復，他也可以弄清楚對於Steve的表白他自己究竟是怎麼想的。

 

但王子殿下忽略的是Steve並沒有將這些天的失聯當作彼此冷靜的一段時間。

 

 

在Steve眼底，這是清楚明白的斷絕往來，當Bucky無故從周四午餐這個適合他們把話說開的時機失約起，他再也沒見過Bucky，既沒有到球場看球，更沒對他的比賽結果留下隻字片語，周末補上班時，老闆也問起Bucky有沒有帶著慰勞品去安慰剛輸球的他。

 

Steve甚至覺得要是他到經濟系上找人，應該會得到James Barnes返回歐洲之類的回答。

 

他可以去尋找解答，也不是不知道Bucky住哪，但一個明白清楚的解答，等於事情再也沒有轉圜的餘地，Bucky並不是一個殘忍的人，但Steve不想去推測Bucky這次會把他的善良運用在哪裡？運用在相見不如懷念？也許Bucky希望透過不告而別保住他們的友誼。

 

如此一來，日後再相見，他們還是朋友。

 

 

他從教室走出來，舉目看去盡是枯黃的樹葉，門多塔湖滿地蕭索，任憑他多想找個地方躲起來，但輸球以後加倍的練習與他不可或缺的打工，加上快到期末開始追著他跑的課業，三者沒留給他什麼傷心的空間。

 

「你還好嗎？」他化學課的夥伴Peggy正一臉憂心忡忡地看著他，「還要去實驗室嗎？」

 

「當然，總不能讓妳白跑一趟。」Peggy Carter在英國長大，Steve對Bucky提過她，在他對Bucky毫無預警地告白以前，Bucky不時會關心他和Peggy的近況，因為Peggy認出這個從歐洲來的交換生不只是出身富商那麼簡單，但Peggy同時也答應替Bucky保密。

 

「你心情不好，和王子殿下吵架了嗎？」

 

被一語料中的Steve苦笑，「⋯⋯妳沒看到我在球場上出糗？」

 

「戰術執行不當難道只有你的錯？」在場邊Peggy的確替Steve捏了把冷汗，但是比數已經無力回天，又怎麼會是Steve一個人的過失？「球賽輸了就無精打采可不是我認識的Steve Rogers，但是如果他的小王子不理他了——」

 

「他不是我的小王子。」Steve疲憊地以指按了按自己的額際，「我搞砸了，我根本不知道為什麼我要去和Blair Lockhart說話，他可以讓任何人叫他Bucky，那完全是他的自由，我猜我只是不能接受⋯⋯」

 

「Steve⋯⋯別傻了，誰都不會願意見到自己喜歡的人和別人打情罵俏。」Peggy攬過他的手，「但如果你真的那麼喜歡他，你就該和他說清楚。」

 

「我想我們已經說得很清楚了。」Steve收緊帽衫的抽繩，「他的行為也替他說明了。」

 

「我以為你說他是個溫柔的人。」忽然消失不像是溫柔的舉動。

 

「也許他覺得我們一見面就得談清楚，一旦得要談清楚，我們可能連朋友都做不成了——」

 

「那又怎麼樣，Steve？」Peggy抱緊懷裡的書，「我不是要你一定要這麼做，只是這樣單方面任由他決定你們之間的情誼，你才會真的永遠失去他，連朋友都做不成！」

 

Steve沒回應，他只是低下頭看了看手裡的化學課本。

 

 

Peggy見狀嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯我們還是別做實驗了，你還有作業沒寫完吧？周三的空堂我也預約了實驗室，你今天何不先到圖書館去寫作業？」

 

在Peggy半推半拉的情況下，金髮青年被動地走進一旁的Steenbock紀念圖書館，他們在最角落找到一個位置，但就在他以為Peggy也要寫作業時，Peggy卻轉身就要離開，「妳不寫？」

 

「我不是臨陣磨槍那種學生，Steve，我早就寫完了。」她有些無奈地看了一眼出口，「我想沿著天文台道走走。」

 

 

Steve點了點頭，一邊揮手一邊目送她離開。

 

 

***

 

 

從Sewell圖書館匆匆走出來，James左右張望，想找到傳簡訊給他的Peggy Carter。

 

這位英國女孩和蘇格蘭某個貴族家族有關，雖然離繼承英國王位遙遠，但她貨真價實是英國貴族，而她和Barnes家某個親戚在公學是同學，所以她從第一日起就知道他不是個普通的交換生。

 

她聰明爽朗，James一直以為Steve該是喜歡她的⋯⋯他還沒找到Peggy，Peggy的聲音就先從他背後響起，「你真的討厭他嗎？因為他喜歡你？」

 

「無稽之談，我永遠不會討厭他。」轉過身他焦急地開口：「他還好嗎？妳說他糟透了？」

 

「被暗戀多年的好友討厭，臨危受命關鍵時刻卻無法贏球，兩者組合起來，就算是上帝也免不了心情沮喪吧？」沒好氣地向褐髮青年開口，Peggy轉往她走來的方向撇了撇頭，「我拜託你行行好，別讓他一個人胡思亂想，你不能接受也該和他說清楚。」

 

他還沒想清楚，但讓Steve為此難過並不是他的本意，「當然。」

 

在他邁開步伐前，Peggy Carter忍不住喊住他：「James⋯⋯你為什麼要到美國來？躲避狗仔隊你可以躲去很多地方，你為什麼非得要來找Steve不可？」

 

「我不知道⋯⋯」毫無預警被這麼問道，James也困惑地瞇起眼，「當父王和母后要我腳踏實地感受真實人生時，我直覺就想到Steve，畢竟他早我一步到了美國，而且他似乎融入得很好，我也想知道他的情況⋯⋯認識他的新朋友們⋯⋯」

 

「只是這樣而已？」Peggy聽來有些失望，「你只是想要探望他？」

 

「一個月前，我會告訴妳我希望他會回到列支敦士登，但我現在知道他有他的夢想而且這裡⋯⋯的確是他的家、他的故鄉，我沒有權利要求他做什麼——」

 

Peggy打斷他再追問，「你希望他回去列支敦士登？為什麼？」

 

「因為他在那裡長大，那裡一直是他的家，老天⋯⋯妳不知道他對我來說有多重要，我不希望他像小的時候一樣一個人孤零零地躺在醫院病床上，如果我們沒有帶走他，我無法想像他一個人在肯亞會發生什麼事，我有義務照顧他，我們是朋友——」

 

Peggy鬆了一口氣，語帶調侃地開口：「你對你所有朋友都那麼慷慨？由王室提供照顧？」

 

回望進她那雙彷彿看穿一切的眼底，James輕聲開口：「當然不了，他是Steve，而且，我也沒有多少朋友。」下一刻他很快轉身沿著天文台道另一頭走去。

 

 

Peggy Carter說的話不是沒有道理，James也不是沒有想過，他也知道Steve是特別的，但怎麼個特別法？他毫無頭緒，那種特別是不是代表愛情，他無法斷定，但當他收到Peggy的簡訊說Steve糟透的時候，他的心情也跟著掉入谷底。

 

那就算是愛情嗎？James低聲嘆氣，走進了圖書館，繞了幾圈，終於見到人在一疊書旁皺著眉疾筆振書的Steve，他記得自己一直要Steve去買台筆記型電腦，才不需要手寫草稿再花時間到電腦教室打出來。

 

為什麼要Steve節省那幾個小時的時間？

James拉開Steve正前方的座位，面色凝重地盯著正睜大了眼的Steve。

 

因為Steve在這裡的時間實在是排得太滿了，以至於James都常常和女伴們開玩笑，說若是他錯過了周四，他會因為缺乏Steve而死，Steve是那個讓他想盡辦法也要帶回歐洲的朋友、那個他之所以要來美國的原因，他的Steve Rogers。

 

「如果你不是喜歡挨揍，為什麼要打美式足球？」

「什麼？」

 

早忘了脫口而出的調侃，James Barnes伸出手，拉住Steve的帽衫衣領，「我有話和你說。」

 

站起身，Steve任Bucky拉著自己，跟著Bucky往舊檔案櫃的所在地走去，舊檔案櫃區少有人煙，裡面放著的是早就過期不知道有誰會去看的紙本期刊，而在舊檔案櫃區之後，還有一個置放打掃工具的空地，不過依據掃把上的灰塵，這裏大概也很久沒人來了。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

沒給他任何迴避的機會，Bucky對著他開口：「你喜歡我嗎？Steve？」

 

「何止喜歡，我愛你，Bucky。」他不假思索地答道：「我那天⋯⋯最近我可能是累過頭了，平常我真的可以克制得很好，我不應該對你的女生朋友吃醋，我沒有立場，你也無須⋯⋯」

 

「你愛我？Steve⋯⋯你怎麼能夠那麼篤定地說出這個字？」雖然他問了一個問題，但他沒有真的要Steve回應，鬆開本來拉著Steve衣領的手，他攏住Steve雙頰，湊上前吻了Steve。

 

被吻的Steve在一吻方歇時，止不住困惑地反問：「這是什麼測驗嗎？」

「是，這是我在測驗自己有多喜歡你。」

 

 

Steve再次承接對方採取主動的吻，但這次他們誰也沒有淺嚐即止，Steve試著壓抑心中那股困惑和喜悅混合而成的矛盾情感、也試著讓自己不去擔心倘若Bucky最後給出的答案是他沒有對等的情感時，自己究竟該如何回應。

 

至少這個吻的感覺好透了，比前一個更好。

 

他近距離看著Bucky長而捲翹的眼睫毛，還有和深秋的門多塔湖差不多綠的雙眼——那雙眼忽然因為笑而瞇起——「Steve、Steve、Steve⋯⋯」

 

他做了什麼？望著笑到沒辦法繼續吻他的Bucky，Steve愣了愣，「怎麼？」

 

停下笑的Bucky湊上前，手掌熨上他的臉頰，「幫我個忙，閉上眼，我們再來一次。」

 

Steve依言閉上眼，Bucky柔軟的唇重新貼了上來，像前一次一樣探進了Steve的嘴裡。

 

他真的忍不住偷覷了一眼在吻他的Bucky，而對方輕輕闔上的眼皮微微地顫抖，那情景是Steve此生看過最美的畫面，他覺得自己永遠不會忘記這一刻，忽然變得更強烈的情感驅使他向Bucky爭取更多主導權，他攬過了Bucky的腰，讓對方更傾身向前。

 

另一手撐著窗框邊的Steve清楚地感受到自己的手指擦過了一層灰——這個地方灰塵多到Steve不知道該把他沾了灰的手放在Bucky身上的什麼位置才不會弄髒他，而Bucky並不在意——Bucky的手伸進Steve帽衫內，試著將厚重的帽衫從Steve的頭上脫下。

 

 

不知道為什麼要脫衣服的Steve配合著對方，「Bucky？」

 

手扯著對方帽衫之下的圓領衫，褐髮青年看了一眼對方手臂衣物貼合之下的肌肉線條，他的Steve長大了，變成一個他陌生卻又同時熟悉的人，「只是想感覺到你的溫度。」靠上前，James抵著Steve的前額低聲呢喃：「⋯⋯碰我，Steve⋯⋯」

 

Steve伸手沿著Bucky的腰緩緩地向上，在溫度這麼低的傍晚，Bucky只穿了一件長袖素色襯衫，但此刻Bucky的身體卻熱得像火一樣，又或者是他的手太熱導致的錯覺⋯⋯

 

好氣又好笑的Bucky低聲道：「Saint Steve Rogers⋯⋯把你該死的手伸到衣服底下⋯⋯」

 

他那雙因為務農和練球而布滿粗繭的手滑進Bucky的襯衫之下，Bucky的肌膚沒有非常滑順，Steve知道那是因為Bucky從小就是不輸給現在Steve的運動健將；Bucky網球打得很好，由於出生成長於滑雪勝地，Bucky一直是滑雪高手。

 

 

他們以往也曾碰觸過彼此的身體，蔚藍海岸的沙灘，微冷的海水，Steve還記得Bucky那時候說他蒼白地像水母一樣——

 

「Bucky，你知道水母是透明的嗎？」

 

被Steve忽然這麼一問，James睜開了眼，他也記得這件事，只是他沒想到Steve會在這當口提起，無可奈何地用手撥了撥Steve汗濕了的額際，「我知道，因為你那時候透明得像幽靈一樣，所以我才會那麼說。」

 

「我記得海風吹過來的氣味⋯⋯」Steve低下頭，吻沿著Bucky的耳垂自頸項滑落，「我記得海灘上的沙粒從你擦乾的頭髮上滑落。」

 

 

「Steve⋯⋯多久了？」

 

「⋯⋯我不知道，也許一直都是？」

 

Bucky揚起嘴角，將手向下抵著Steve的褲腰，「為什麼是我？」

 

「因為你是從童話故事裡走出來的王子，Bucky⋯⋯」當對方低下頭隔著內褲的布料吮過他下身的線條時，Steve發出一連串近乎嘆息的聲音，「⋯⋯童話故事裡的人各有缺陷，但是王子⋯⋯他們永遠都是完美的⋯⋯」

 

「你比誰都來得清楚我不完美⋯⋯」他的幾何不夠好，拉丁文一團糟。

 

「別對著那個部位笑⋯⋯」Bucky呼出的熱氣讓他敏感不已，「這不是個太好的地點⋯⋯」

 

「這是完美的地點。」褐髮青年用手輕輕滑過對方充紅的柱體，「我可以幫你。」

 

 

「我以為可以有好一點的選擇⋯⋯」不想打斷對方但又想反駁的Steve喉嚨在對方將他納入口中以後一緊，下一刻他看著Bucky的鼻樑與他下身金棕色的毛髮相互摩擦，他更找不到自己的聲音了，Bucky吞吐的聲音和他的心跳脹滿他的耳膜。

 

 

窗外忽然下起傾盆大雨，遠方傳來學生們站起身牽動桌椅挪動的聲響。

 

「喔老天！下雨了嗎？我可沒帶傘啊！」

「該死的天氣預報沒說入夜會下雨——」

「我記得後頭掃具間有幾把傘！」

「你說檔案櫃後面的空間嗎？」

 

Steve急忙停下Bucky的動作，扯著自己卡在膝蓋上的褲子，握住了Bucky的手，在人靠近以前，他們及時打開掃具間旁老舊的安全門跑進大雨裡。

 

他把那件連帽衫忘在裡頭，而Bucky襯衫鈕扣全是敞開的。

 

 

但他在每個走回宿舍避雨的瞬間都沒忘回過頭去親吻Bucky，從他們相牽著的手，到Bucky因為被雨濡濕貼在額前的髮。

 

因為Bucky的寢室是間單人房，他們選擇往Sewell的方向走去。

 

他們在房門關上的同時一邊手腳不俐落地脫著濕透的衣物，一邊走向床鋪。

 

 

在Steve彎下身覆上Bucky之前，他最後一絲理智提醒了他要低頭先找到那雙藍綠色眼睛。

 

 

「Bucky⋯⋯關於你有多喜歡我⋯⋯你想清楚了嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯夠清楚了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還會有一篇番外，所以應該是四章。圖書館細節不要太細究，我人畢竟不在那裡XD


	3. Chapter 3

他和一些女孩探索過身體的奧妙。

 

這種說法比較含蓄，James不是修道院的僧侶，他就是個尋常人，也許比別人多了一個頭銜，他也有慾望，有過幾位女伴——感謝上天他不是個爛人——他「先後分別」有過幾位女朋友，他喜歡她們姣好的面容、喜歡她們宛轉的聲音、喜歡見到她們盛裝華服翩翩起舞的模樣。

 

但他不愛她們，現今他所知的人裡，只有Steve，惟有他對Steve的情感比較接近愛。

 

人說愛是無私的奉獻，是付出不計求回報。

 

可是，他其實仍沒找到答案，他愛Steve嗎？儘管他們在床上胡鬧了一整天，Steve蹺了一門課， 他望著Steve而Steve望著他傻笑，他還是沒給Steve一個答案。

 

他夠喜歡Steve到他們可以上 床，但他愛Steve嗎？

 

James沒有逼自己去尋找答案，這很自私，他不否認。

 

 

一個天主教國家的王儲擁有同性戀人算是什麼？他無法思考，他還沉浸在他喜歡Steve的現在，他的責任這一時半刻他並不需要煩惱，況且，當Steve從後抱著他，在他的肩頭輕輕咬了一口的同時，就算他有一瞬間擔心過這件事曝光的後果，那擔心也煙消雲散了。

 

轉過頭，他們交換起自從相戀的那一晚起，私下就沒停過的熱吻。

 

 

他們一起打工，Steve從吧台裡遞出啤酒時，沒忘記輕輕碰觸Bucky過來舉起酒杯的手；他們每天一起吃晚餐，Steve享受著和Bucky用餐的每個過程，包括他激怒Bucky而Bucky用花生殼丟他的小小反擊；Steve是Bucky的單人房的常客，儘管他每天一早摸黑出去練球，他不忘在爬起的時候咬住Bucky的耳垂說他出門了。

 

沒有打工的其他夜晚，四點以後Steve會自己去加重訓練，柔軟度、肌耐力和速度，球隊給他獎學金，他就該拿出夠格的表現回報。

 

他有的時候會留下來打掃更衣室，刷地是個很好思考的時機。

 

刷地時他會回想練習的失誤，NCAA第一級球隊與職業球隊享有不相上下的關注，也許他辜負了教練的期待，但他會再想方法證明自己，他現在已經擁有Bucky的感情，無後顧之憂。

 

雖說如此，Steve知道他自欺欺人的成分還是居多。

 

當所愛之人回應你的吻，你會神魂顛倒會為他目眩神迷。

 

Steve當然也是，當Bucky吻他、與他愛撫相擁——甚至結合。短短一個月，他們之間的進展好像那麼理所當然，把該補齊的進度一口氣到位，若他們從Bucky情竇初開的年紀就相戀，他們的確就該如此親密，肌膚相親。

 

可是事實是什麼？Bucky的心意又是什麼？

 

他可以整理一些淺顯易見的事實：James Barnes從來不是一個普通人，若是他只是出身自列支敦士登一個富裕的家庭，宛如他現在掩飾的身分，一切都不會多困難，成年後，各自找到工作，他們就能夠相依相守；但James Barnes，他的Bucky，是一個王國的繼承人，他是王儲，同性伴侶算是什麼？他和Bucky相戀以後，結果是什麼？

 

他們從來不是童話故事，Bucky是王子，他卻不是能與Bucky過著幸福快樂日子的人選。

 

還有很多他們沒深入討論的事實：他打算回去肯亞，無論作為研究人員或是從旁記錄，他要實踐他雙親的遺志，這是他的志願，從未改變過；開學以後Bucky沒再問過他肯亞的事，他也不與Bucky提起，現有的一切太美好，他不願意去提起導致他們分離的事情。

 

他與Bucky之間本來五十碼的距離如今密不可分，但下一秒他們隨時會相隔光年。

 

 

「你刷地刷得面色凝重。」從外頭走廊走進更衣室的Bucky掛著一抹慵懶的微笑看著他，「不知道的人還以為你在思考相對論。」

 

拋下手中的長柄刷，Steve走向對方：「怎麼忽然過來？」現在已經三更半夜，Bucky不打工時多半會在寢室寫報告，寒假馬上要到，想放假就得先過報告這一關，不然假期就別想安生了，「我很快就會過去找你。」

 

「想給你一點驚喜。」Bucky退了兩步靠上置物櫃，「你最近練球時間變長了。」

 

「賽季結束，我需要強化自己的弱點。」跟著對方的腳步也走到置物櫃前，Steve盯著眼前似笑非笑的王儲，「⋯⋯你在抱怨我陪你的時間太少嗎？」

 

「我是，Steve，我以為到了美國你的時間全部都會是我的，但這半年來我很失望，我只能在你充實的人生裡佔據一小部分。」說者無意，但Steve不由得僵住片刻，若不是Bucky笑彎了眼，他幾乎都要以為Bucky是來和他攤牌討論肯亞了，「你要練球打工都可以，但是打掃工作能否麻煩你快一點，別佔去屬於我的夜晚。」

 

Steve扯出笑容，側身靠上置物櫃，「Bucky，菜鳥輪值打掃是天經地義的。」

 

「這是霸凌，球場有專人在維護，更衣間也有。」意不在此的James有一搭沒一搭地抱怨，「我不是團體運動的好手，對了⋯⋯你的置物櫃是哪個？」

 

Bucky一邊問一邊側首看著身後置物櫃。

 

Steve沒來得及指出或阻止，眼明手快的小王子已經打開標籤寫著Steve G. Rogers的櫃子，「你還真是沒有創意⋯⋯」

 

與Bucky之間忽然多了一扇打開的小鐵門，Steve知道對方必然看見了那張照片，「我彩色影印了幾張，隊友問起我都說你是我的守護天使，是在我孤苦無依時對我伸出援手的人。」

 

門後傳來Bucky的笑聲，「⋯⋯你都這樣褻 瀆你的守護天使嗎？」

 

「我不會在這裡想那些事⋯⋯」

 

「那真是太可惜了，我還想和你在這裡親熱呢——」

 

下一刻Steve立即把兩人之間的阻隔關起，他傾身向前深深吻住眼前他笑彎著眼的男朋友，Bucky伸出手捧住他的側臉回吻，在Steve的推動下，他們靠上了電燈開關那一側的牆，關上整側更衣間的燈，瞬間室內只餘下從氣窗上透進來的走廊照明。

 

衣物摩擦的聲音在黑暗中聽起來格外清楚，Bucky拉下了他的牛仔褲拉鍊，Steve抽開自己褲頭的抽繩，他們的吻偶而為了喘息停下，但總在停下的同時忍不住又吻住對方。

 

Bucky有得天獨厚的外貌，繼承自母親好看又豐滿的唇形——Steve忍不住以舌尖描繪著對方的唇廓，再次加深他們的吻，鼻尖輕抵在對方的之上，吻著Bucky的感覺每次都好得讓他抓狂，想要貫穿佔有對方的慾望和想要溫柔愛撫對方的念頭時常拉扯著他。

 

在交換吻和拉扯彼此衣物的動作之間，Bucky遞給他一包攜帶型的潤滑液，他一手執著包裝尾端，用牙齒打開。手上沾滿觸感介於油與水之間的液體，雖然不是第一次替Bucky潤滑，每當Bucky因為他的探入而露出緊張神情緊抱住他時，他仍忍不住趁人之危地興奮起來。

 

「如果不是你要打球，四分衛⋯⋯我們的位置應該顛倒一下。」

「我從來不在乎位置⋯⋯倘若這令你困擾⋯⋯」

「老天我求你輕點⋯⋯」

「公平點Bucky，我根本還沒進到太裡面⋯⋯」

 

 

他怎麼能說出口？Steve低吻著對方耳骨安撫，同時卻有些刻意地加入多一根手指打開Bucky身後入口——他怎麼能說出口，感受Bucky在顫抖只會讓他忍不住想讓Bucky再多顫抖一些，對一個從小保護自己的人忽然在眼前示弱，那種成就感會令人上癮。

 

當他的兩根手指隱沒在Bucky臀瓣之間時，Bucky害臊的程度會攀升到達極致，奇怪的是等到他的性器進入時，Bucky卻原比前戲來得放鬆，有時候Bucky還會脫口而出許多讓他聽不下去的情話。

 

「這總是讓我感覺很奇怪⋯⋯」適應著身後異物入侵感的James低聲道：「⋯⋯不是我覺得我們結合很奇怪，別想歪了⋯⋯好像⋯⋯」後面那半句他怎麼也說不出口，好像他所有的一切都毫無保留被Steve一寸一寸打開，他不存在的鎧甲也一片一片剝落，他何必武裝？他從來沒有在Steve面前掩飾過自己，為什麼他還是覺得自己失去了什麼？

 

「我不覺得奇怪，當你毫無保留在我面前敞開⋯⋯你給我的信任，Buck，那是什麼也比不上的感覺⋯⋯」

 

是，也許這便是答案。

 

交出信任的過程對於他而言是未知的世界，他信任Steve的程度遠超越於他信任任何人，而允許自己與Steve結合的過程，他又交出了更深層的信任，一個長驅直入你心最深最遠、無人能及之人，還要試著進到更底層時任何人都會畏懼。

 

畏懼這種感覺有一天會收回、畏懼這個人有一天會離開。

 

「我猜我會再也不想放你走⋯⋯」幾乎是呢喃的音量，James不知道Steve聽到了沒有。

 

Steve正忙著撤回他的手指，若是貿然一口氣從Bucky身後抽出，對Bucky來說又是一陣折磨，覺得自己已經讓Bucky又怕又羞的Steve擔心自己會撕破對方所剩那麼一點薄薄的臉皮，決定一節一節地退出，讓他的體溫還留著些許在Bucky體內，再緩緩遞進更高熱的柱體。

 

Bucky躺著的長凳因為Steve大腿推進的動作撞擊而微微晃動。

 

凳腳挪動的時候發出有些刺耳的摩擦，剛好淹沒了Bucky的嗚咽聲。

 

當最後一點距離也消失以後，Steve開始規律而且有力的挺進，好像方才傍晚的體能訓練不存在一般，他因為運動後而亢奮的身體此刻更強烈渴求眼前的戀人，長凳與地面不斷摩擦讓Steve不由得擔心會引起巡邏的警衛注意，於是他低聲向Bucky道了歉。

 

「⋯⋯抱歉Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「為什麼——」倏然被Steve正面抱起的他，背部在下一刻抵上牆面，「老天！Rogers！」他雖然抵上了牆，但身上所有的重量仍舊落在Steve身上，捨不得要費力Steve支撐他，他主動提出騎乘在對方身上的要求，「⋯⋯你讓我坐上來⋯⋯」

 

為完成Bucky這個要求，Steve必須暫時抽離Bucky體內，坐臥在牆邊。

 

跨坐在對方身上的James終於得以居高臨下逡巡著他的入侵者——在他應許的情況下其實不能算是入侵——他將對方納入體內，試著不去想這樣的姿勢有多麼情色，他的手撐在Steve結實的腹部上，而Steve的手很快覆蓋著他的，溫柔地安撫。

 

接著Steve向前抱住他，他得以把臉埋回Steve的頸窩中，「⋯⋯這感覺真的很奇怪。」

 

「是好的那種奇怪？」等對方適應的Steve稍稍挪動兩人結合的位置。

 

「非常好的那種⋯⋯」

 

這句話彷彿是對Steve的邀請，他開始一下一下地頂進Bucky的體內，Bucky低沉的呻吟證明了他的動作是舒服的，Bucky享受他們之間的情事對Steve而言非常重要，Bucky過去沒有任何喜歡過男人的跡象，他至今也無法要Bucky給出一個明確的答案，但Bucky承受他的進入，甚至喜歡這行為⋯⋯這讓Steve確信他們是有可能的。

 

Bucky可能也是⋯⋯愛他的。

 

「你的⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯求你輕一點⋯⋯」

 

Bucky有時候是挺反覆無常的，Steve雖然依言放慢力道，但只稍片刻Bucky又會改變心意。

 

「可能還是⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯用力一點？」

 

有些不懷好意地，Steve嘆了口氣停下，「Buck，你得決定好一個答案⋯⋯」

 

「去你的⋯⋯」瞪了一眼調侃他的Steve，James感覺體內隱隱跳動的器官好像抵著自己的脊椎，Steve在他體內的感覺對他而言非常複雜，一方面他感覺自己像女人一樣被Steve佔有，但另一方面又因為他們的結合而安心，「⋯⋯用力一點，只要你肯動起來怎麼樣都好⋯⋯」

 

Steve知道這是一種許可，他將不再因為Bucky的話語停下。

 

Bucky的甬道已經比一開始納入Steve的時候放鬆，入口不再像是被撬開那般緊繃，而Bucky快速上升的體溫讓Steve幾乎開始擔心起汗濕的衣物會讓Bucky等下在室外著涼，但他們是在更衣室裡，與走廊只有一門之隔，他不敢把Bucky脫到一絲不掛。

 

他撫過Bucky汗濕的大腿根部和臀瓣，和他差不多結實的肌肉在他手下因為晃動伸展。

 

「那個位置⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲呻吟，「那很奇怪⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯只要放鬆就好了，好嗎？」

 

但Bucky無法放鬆，Steve可以感受到環抱著他頸項的那雙手不安地加重力道，下一刻Bucky身前的陰莖慢慢硬了起來，Steve空出一隻手套住它摩擦，想給Bucky更多快感，「你看來很喜歡⋯⋯」

 

「是，Steve，是⋯⋯」吻住Steve的唇，James勾起嘴角，「那裡⋯⋯不要停⋯⋯」

 

被鼓勵的Steve重重地挺進內部，他手中的器官為此更為挺立，頂部的小凹槽開始滲出液體，Steve以拇指指腹給予刺激，不稍片刻Bucky就在他的手中釋放，癱軟的Bucky整個人靠在他的身上繼續任他由下貫穿，伴隨著幾聲讓Steve瘋狂的讚美。

 

「你好硬⋯⋯在裡面⋯⋯老天⋯⋯那真的好舒服⋯⋯」

 

他在Bucky的喘息中釋放在Bucky體內，自從和Bucky上床以來，Steve一直都違反他和Gabriel的承諾，Gabriel要他在錢包裡放著保險套做準備，不可以傷到那些對他有意思的女孩，當然，也是保護當時忽然變成運動明星的Steve，不會毫無預警當上父親。

 

Steve高中從沒用過錢包裡的保險套，而對Bucky，他也沒用上。

 

 

「我要讓你知道這種感受⋯⋯」當Steve手動為他套上內褲和牛仔褲的同時，James拉住Steve的圓領衫領口，「精液沿著腫起來的入口滴下來⋯⋯」

 

怕了Bucky的Steve低下頭吻住他，「回寢室處理？警衛會聽見水聲，我們不該在這。」

 

「對你來說⋯⋯Steve，我是什麼？你的床伴？女朋友？男朋友？」Bucky低聲輕問，乍聽之下像是Bucky一般的調侃，但Steve知道Bucky這些小手段，在黑暗的掩飾下，問些聽起來輕挑的問題，無論得到什麼答案，還有最後這層保護色可以整理心情。

 

「Bucky，你就是Bucky，不是女朋友也不是男朋友。」Steve一個字一個字將他的心情誠實地告訴現在向後躺在他懷裡休息的小王子，垂首吻了對方柔軟的褐髮，他方才就注意到Bucky沒有像平常一樣抹著髮膠固定髮型，身上也散發著沐浴過後淡淡的皂香味，「我愛你，Bucky，你對我而言是獨一無二的。」

 

「你得證明給我看，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky似乎嘆了一口氣，「你得證明⋯⋯」

 

Steve輕問，「怎麼證明？」

 

「跟我回去列支敦士登⋯⋯我求你⋯⋯」

 

這下換Steve嘆氣了，「我就在想你什麼時候會再提⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「Steve⋯⋯我知道Joseph和Sarah留給你很深的影響，你想要繼承他們的遺志⋯⋯」

 

「我早就決定要回肯亞去，小時候我怕你擔心和生氣，從來沒有跟你說，我並不是到了美國才改變，Bucky，我很常回想在阿布岱爾的時光，也很常思考為什麼他們離開紐約到非洲去，我相信他們很特別，他們認為自己背負著某種使命，而作為他們的兒子，獨子，我無法對他們留下的一切視而不見。」Steve盡可能放軟自己的語調，「這和我愛你⋯⋯並不相違背，至少在我心中我並不覺得這是矛盾的。」

 

「因為王室的責任只是我的，你與列支敦士登王室無關。」Bucky聽起來沒有生氣，最多是無奈，「那你希望我在這裡的時候和你上 床，然後回到瓦杜茲像什麼也沒發生過。」

 

「我當然不希望——」

 

「——如果你要回去肯亞——」Bucky掙脫開他的雙臂，掙扎著從地上站起，「——以後我們見面的頻率會是十年也許十二年一次，當我的繼承人完成了他某階段的學業，我會像我的父親一樣，帶他去肯亞看我們贊助的結果，如果這就是你想要到——」

 

「我不想要，Bucky，你講講道理，我怎麼會希望——」

 

「——我不知道該怎麼做，Steve，你先是告訴我你愛我，當我想要——我想告訴我的父母我們的事，無論後果是什麼——因為你是我唯一追逐過的人，儘管我沒有十足把握，可是我想我是愛你的——」體內Steve留下體液非但不讓他覺得噁心，他反而喜歡這種擁有Steve東西的感覺，「如果你不在我身邊⋯⋯我能說什麼？」

 

「我會回到你的身邊，也許等到計畫階段性的任務結束⋯⋯我不能確定什麼時候⋯⋯」

 

「三十年？因為我沒聽說過記錄生態多樣性的計畫能夠忽然喊停——」

 

「——這是為什麼我沒有打算告訴你——」

 

「這又是我的錯嗎？我不應該知道你的感情，我應該無知地結婚、繼承王位、掌管國家，然後去肯亞探望你，是嗎？」

 

「不是！」把雙手搭上Bucky的肩膀，Steve試著調整方才大吼而紊亂的氣息，「當然不是——別再打斷我了，Bucky，讓我把話好好說完，我不想告訴你，因為我不希望你等待。」

 

「我們可以遊說更多人去贊助科學計畫，Steve，只要想想我們可以接觸到的人⋯⋯」

 

「我愛你，Bucky，但我還是想去肯亞。」

 

Bucky沒再說話，走道上的照明照出他因為情事和爭執緋紅的臉，Steve忍不住想去安撫對方，但就像被激怒而拱起背的貓一般，Bucky揮開了他的手，轉過身從一旁的出口離開，Steve拿起地上自己的夾克跟了上去。

 

才走進一旁的公園，Steve就拉住了Bucky的手，想再多說什麼讓對方理解他的想法。

 

但James其實一直都了解他的想法，他之所以生氣，一半是因為自己無法改變Steve想法而懊惱，另外，也是厭惡無法支持Steve的自己。

 

 

「⋯⋯看來我們只有現在了。」

 

路燈照著Bucky幾乎心碎的神情，Steve忍不住向前擁抱住對方，而就在他吻上Bucky的同時，閃光燈從一旁的樹叢間亮了起來——

 

 

***

 

 

在德國與列支敦士登爆發查稅爭議浪尖風口之際，狗仔隊不禁注意到過去他們最愛追逐的對象王儲James，並不在他的雙親左右，王室發言人只簡單地解釋James人在美國求學，並不願透露明確地點和James歸來的時間，也不願意對James是否會回國攝政的問題作出正面回答。

 

秉持著讀者有知的權利，狗仔隊想盡辦法去查王儲下落，而過去王室收養的孤兒人也在美國，不難聯想的記者選中SteveRogers所在的威斯康辛州做首站。

 

Steve也不難找，麥迪遜的校園旁人也能自由進出。

 

當下雖然Steve通知校警，將騷擾他們的狗仔隊趕離校園，但他和Bucky都很清楚，事情引發的結果絕對是另外一場風暴，兩天以後Bucky告訴他他必須終止他的交換生活返回列支敦士登，Steve不願讓Bucky一人面對，在取得親王許可後，Steve與Bucky在寒假開始的第一日，一起回到這個位於阿爾卑斯山脈崇山峻嶺中的國度。

 

George親王盯著桌上的照片不發一語，Steve印象裡的George更為高大，也比現在滿頭灰髮的模樣來得更年輕；一旁一樣保持沉默的還有Winifred王妃，她的長髮盤起，面色凝重地翻著她手上尚未出版就胎死腹中的雜誌大樣。

 

 

「我愛Steve。」

 

好像是覺得房間裡的親王與王妃還不夠困擾，Bucky用這句話打破一室沉默。

 

「你確定這不是你另外一個輕率的行為？」George反問，「你最好的朋友，James⋯⋯」

 

「你要我找一個相知相惜的人選，我找到了。」Bucky挺直腰桿迎上了親王的視線，「我已經很確定是Steve，我要他，我愛他。」

 

「你要他，所以你不要王位了？你想過王室該怎麼跟大眾解釋？」親王轉看向一旁一直沉默不語的Steve，「Steve，你也跟著他胡鬧？」

 

「我愛他，陛下——」

 

但親王揮手不要Steve再解釋，「——在這個當下，查稅風暴愈演愈烈，我的王儲還有心情鬧出這種事，德國不斷向我們追討境內的稅捐資料，當OECD主席不斷抨擊列支敦士登的時候，你就只想得到捅簍子上八卦雜誌！」

 

「你要我腳踏實地過日子，我去了美國，我在那裡工作、上課、找到我喜歡的人，他是我在世上最好的朋友，我沒有胡鬧，相愛的人本來就會接吻，我不知道我哪裡讓你不滿？」James絲毫沒有退縮，「我可以不要王位，你還有Becca、Niki——」

 

Winifred打斷了自己長子的話語，「如果明天你的父親與議會的會議結果，要他為查稅風暴遜位，你要將責任丟給十八歲的Becca，十四歲的Niki，還是乾脆丟給十歲的Constantin？你喜歡Steve，當然，我們尊重你的選擇，現在是二〇〇七年，不是神聖羅馬帝國時期，你有權利選擇你愛的人度過餘生，列支敦士登的人民有很高的教育水準，我們很有可能能為你爭取到公投修憲，我願意幫助你，親愛的James，但現在你不能站在我們的對立面，我們需要你⋯⋯」

 

「母親，我從沒有與你們對立，我只是做出我的選擇。」

 

列支敦士登王室與其他君主立憲國不同，王室在相當程度上握有政治實權，擁有權力的同時，王室對於國家的責任也相對重大，「我們今晚經不起第二個醜聞，如果你明天就必須接下王位，或是開始攝政，我們不能夠在不到一天之內為你爭取到國民的支持——」

 

 

Steve迎上Bucky的雙眼，如今的局面很明顯，就算是Steve也讀得懂這當中的政治情勢，「我的車在等我，陛下，原諒我告辭，蘇黎世還有一段距離。」

 

「Steve⋯⋯」

 

上前給了Bucky最後一個擁抱，他知道就算日後得到王妃與親王的諒解，Bucky如今是王室不可或缺的成員，他們日後也許會有機會取得民眾對王室同性婚姻的支持，現在的當務之急卻不是讓Bucky去爭取，而是面對歐盟的質疑並且做出回應。

 

 

再者，Steve認為自己並不值得Bucky為他去爭取，他從沒想過回來，也終究不屬於這裡。

 

 

***

 

 

坐在帳篷內，Steve正在用電腦檢視他們前一週為西側森林標誌的冕猴族群，近年來隨著卡卡梅加森林一帶的人口倍增，森林的開發在所難免，德國的一支團隊特地接受當地政府邀請，前往協助居民在發展之餘保護這塊自上古時代就存在的重要雨林，Steve也是成員之一。

 

Steve過去三年在阿布岱爾北邊參與了許多工作，他是業餘的攝影師，也許技術比不上父母那麼出色，但他具備一定程度的生態知識，在保育工作上遠比他的雙親更有概念。

 

自從與Bucky分開後，Steve察覺到在學校也許他能夠學習到許多知識，但遠比不上在保育現場所學得多，更何況在麥迪遜他能夠學到的未必得以應用在非洲大陸上，他趁暑假回到了肯亞，此後就再也沒有回去美國。

 

因為他在阿布岱爾跟著父母的舊友Erskine博士做了兩年研究，德國團隊仰賴他對現場的知識，邀請他和他們一齊往西，轉為駐紮卡卡梅加。

 

他在卡卡梅加也有近一年的時光，雨林與乾燥的阿布岱爾不同，他多了一些時間在帳篷裡躲雨讀資料，少了一些時間在吉普車和草原上監看，兩者性質不同卻一樣富有意義。

 

「這個族群與十年前相比，可以說是整個往東北移動。」他在列支敦士登學得一口流利的德文使他在德國團隊當中也溝通無礙，「看似不是壞事，但卻可能在短短數年內惡化，冕猴不是保育類動物，數量穩定龐大，可是我不會說危機就不存在。」

 

「的確。」與他討論的生物學家饒富興味地盯著他，「你的見解很多都獨到並且正確，Steve，你應該去取得一個學位，與你的經驗相乘，你可以成為很優秀的學者。」

 

「我有接受蘇黎世聯邦理工大學幾位老師的函授課程，他們是Erskine教授的同事，也是⋯⋯」停頓下來思考如何解釋比較妥當的Steve苦笑了幾下，「也是計畫的主要研究單位，計畫的贊助者希望他們能夠透過這種方式讓我取得學位，但我真的暫時沒想到要做學者，我覺得現場的研究工作非常有趣。」

 

「當然，看得出來你很喜歡這裡。」

 

對方遞給他一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，他們靠近肯亞的咖啡產區，有些有機咖啡農的上等咖啡豆根本不出口，遠在歐美根本無緣享受，啜了一口咖啡的Steve低道，「的確，我很愛肯亞。」

 

「說到計畫贊助者，我們的贊助者今天也會來訪，他們會先到KEEP建的招待所過夜，在南邊的入口處，不知道這些基金會的代表會希望多深入卡卡梅加，我們等下就該出發，在招待所會有簡單的晚餐迎接他們，大家都得去。」

 

「我可以留守。」畢竟他沒被列在名單上，「有咖啡、小米跟乾糧，我不會餓死的。」

 

「招待所也不會有多好的食物，不過你這趟離開奈洛比至少有三個月了？我想你該補充一些蛋白質，最重要的是你值得在看起來像床的床上好好睡上一覺。」Pym博士推了推他鼻梁上的眼鏡，「倒是我很怕那些應酬的場子，你代替我去一趟吧。」

 

接過對方遞過來的證件，Steve愣了愣，「我得去當Hank Pym？」

 

「好像他們知道我是誰一樣，就去吧，孩子，多替我吃幾根香蕉。」

 

放下手裡的咖啡杯，Steve無可奈何地笑了笑，伸手取下掛在帳篷中央的防水夾克，「要是有機會的話，我會帶香蕉回來給你。」

 

坐上前來載人的吉普車，Steve迎上來自俄羅斯的Natasha疑惑的視線，兩肩一聳。

 

「Pym不想去，我去湊個人數。」Natasha是人類學學者，獲邀參與這個德國計畫主要是為了做當地人類族群的發展研究，「妳也討厭應酬妳該懂的？作為人類學學者，算是奇葩？」

 

「我研究人類發展。」紅髮女人不以為然，「我想要相對乾淨的水梳洗和在床上睡一覺。」

 

「我不講究，不過，的確有水能夠梳洗也挺好的。」Natasha雖然常常板著臉，但並不難相處，Steve一路上和她閒聊，也好打發漫長車程的時間，「俄羅斯的贊助者也會來？」

 

「他們興趣不大，這些不過是石油商人用來節稅的舉動，他們來了才要頭痛。」Natasha揮了揮手，「主要都是德國人，有梅克爾的幕僚，還有一些荷蘭的銀行家，很多都是想節稅的商人，管他的，我們能運作就好，誰在乎他們人格有沒有瑕疵？」

 

認同的Steve點了點頭，等待吉普車停妥，他就輕鬆地翻身跳上地面，Natasha婉拒了他的協助，和他一樣輕鬆地翻出高度近似與卡車的吉普車後座。

 

Natasha皺著眉，「倒是任何人如果願意出資，換台噪音小一點的車會更好。」

 

「油電混合車無法征服非洲雨林的地形。」Steve笑著走向前方的司機，與對方握手感謝他特地跑一趟雨林深處把他們載出來。

 

就在他們揮別司機沒多久，就看見原始部落造型的招待所前停了一台九人座的廂型車。

 

「金主們已經到了。」Natasha轉頭看著他，「遲到得接受注目禮，我最受不了這種場合。」

 

「我想在幾位赫赫有名的學者之間，不會有太多人注意到我們的。」走進幾棟招待所共用的餐廳，裡頭站了十幾個人，但晚餐還沒出現，看來只是為了躲今天下午的大雨而先暫時進到室內，Steve注意到Natasha已經往人群的反方向走去。

 

 

 

他還沒能跟上，一旁就有人伸手握住他的手肘——

 

——回過頭的Steve毫無心理準備撞進了Bucky笑意彎彎的眉眼裡。

 

 

 

為了回應避稅風暴，George親王將手上的大權交給了Bucky，由Bucky暫管，直到整件事情落幕，幾乎是到了去年，Steve才從網路上看到Bucky結束攝政，回到學校取得學位的新聞。

 

媒體一直揣測Bucky會成為近五十年來最年輕繼位的歐洲元首，但George還春秋正盛，Bucky不可能會接下王位。

 

「你過得好嗎？Dr. Pym？」執起他頸上名牌的Bucky，語氣裡充滿笑意，「Erskine告訴我你到這裡來了。」

 

「我很好，Bucky，你——」忍不住碰了碰對方的臉頰，Steve無暇顧慮旁人的目光，「我以為短時間內不會見到你——」

 

「你真的以為我會結婚以後帶著妻子小孩來看你？」對Steve一臉錯愕的神情，James不由得笑了，「你想回肯亞，那我就到肯亞來。」

 

「你要待在奈洛比？」望著身著海軍藍Polo衫配上卡其色短褲的Bucky，「親王讓你來？」

 

「當然，我應該要和我所選擇的結婚對象在一起，所以我會待在這裡，而非奈洛比。」James從口袋裡掏出一只簡單的銀色戒指，「我們沒有替王夫準備的求婚戒指，這是我爺爺的婚戒，希望你不會排斥這個款式，二戰期間我們經濟比較拮据。」

 

沒接過戒指，Steve還在消化Bucky要和他一起生活的訊息，「這裡是熱帶雨林，Bucky，你在這裡會很辛苦⋯⋯」他沒有想過讓養尊處優的Bucky深入到離文明社會這麼遠的所在。

 

「我可以適應，Steve，我沒有辦法在那麼遠的地方等待。」覺得戒指遲遲沒能到達未來主人手裡的James有些擔心地打開Steve的手，將戒指放入他的掌心，「我會找到事情做，就像在美國一樣，我會學著適應你的生活，和你一起。」

 

握著手裡的戒指，不知道能說什麼的Steve選擇傾身抱住了眼前的Bucky。

 

「你也許有注意到我們前陣子公投同意了同性民事結合的法案？」Bucky的聲音從他的耳邊響起，「所以我並不是在開玩笑的，Steve，你現在是列支敦士登王儲的未婚夫了。」

 

他並不在乎這些。Steve更加重了他環抱Bucky的力道。

 

 

Bucky溫柔的聲音並沒有停下，聲音裡甚至還多了點笑意，「你有聽說Kate和Bill的事嗎？你可別在婚禮上念錯我的名字順序⋯⋯」 

 

 

  
  



	4. Life in Liechtenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於兩夫夫即將到來的新生活。

「我理解人民之聲提出公投的理由，當然，他們有權利這麼做。」

 

隔著門縫，Constantin盯著她正在與電話那頭的法務部長進行通話的長兄，她如瀑的褐髮隨著她小心翼翼傾身想要更為靠近的動作垂落，在地上被門內的燈光拖曳成細微的陰影。

 

「交付公投也許是更為妥當的作法，王室不會再發表看法，親王已經公開支持過一次，我想短時間之內不需要再重複王室的看法⋯⋯是的，我很感激。」

 

當她察覺到屋內James的腳步往門口而來時已然太遲，James將門輕輕拉了開來，伸手將她攬進他的懷裏，另一手仍舊拿著電話和要他寬心的法務部長談話。

 

「關於我的事情⋯⋯雜誌社，是的，『那間』很欣賞我的雜誌社，王妃與他們有協議，除了他們會先行曝光我與Steve Rogers的事之外，他們也會獨家刊登我們的婚禮，是，不過我還沒有與Rogers先生溝通過，也許他會拒絕我的求婚？」

 

怎麼可能？忍不住要替Steve說話的少女在兄長低頭輕吻的安撫下閉上了嘴，但過了片刻仍舊忍不住嘀咕了兩句：「他才捨不得拒絕你⋯⋯」

 

「我們不會辦得很盛大，我猜可能是簡單在花園裡舉辦儀式就好，民事結合並不完全等同於婚姻，但就如同我所言，我不能保證會有儀式，雖然他答應親王與王妃關於接受蘇黎世函授課程的事，但親愛的Aurelia，妳知道他的，我不知道他究竟怎麼想——」

 

對於自己兄長的抱怨，Constantin有些惱怒，她抓住了他的手轉身想要抗議，卻在見到異常疲憊的James後改變心意，James自二〇〇七年起就與幾位想要在國內推動同性婚姻的議員走得很近，如今總算是有了階段性立法的成果。

 

「他很好，王妃對他拋下學業的作法不大認同，親王倒是認為他的選擇很正確，我很想說王室並不將學歷看成優先考量，但那並非事實，太晚了⋯⋯我不該再耽誤妳的時間，幫我問候Oliver和孩子們，晚安，我要重申，我真的能夠理解，付諸公投表決是最好的。」

 

終於掛上電話的James垂首看向她，她急忙開口：「我不是偷聽，只是過來告訴你晚茶準備好了。」

 

「母親沒有告訴妳這是公事嗎？」沒有生氣的王儲將電話放回案上，維持著攬著自己幼妹的動作，帶著她離開書房，「而且妳知道我不吃晚茶。」

 

「有你喜歡的蛋糕。」小公主伸手環抱住自家兄長的腰，靠上他胸口，「你可以吃一口。」

 

「Conti⋯⋯」他知道對熱愛甜食的少女而言，永遠不會理解他為何『喜歡』卻只吃一口的行為其實代表了對甜食的畏懼，「妳到底想說什麼？」

 

「所以⋯⋯民事結合法案通過後，你要和Steve結婚？」這件事James和雙親不時會在餐桌上討論，她不知道James是怎麼說服他們的，但當她和Niki還有Becca知道的時候，這件事儼然已成定局，「但你不是同志，James。」

 

「Conti，民事結合是讓兩個相愛的人能夠擁有適當的法律權利，並不是用來判定一個人是不是同志。」笑著回應幼妹的疑問，James和她走過長廊抵達餐廳，「但，是的，我的確要和Steve結婚，如果他也想要和我結婚的話。」

 

「他那麼喜歡你，他一定想要和你結婚。」

 

好奇地盯著Constantin那雙忽然亮起來的綠眸，James垂首，「妳怎麼知道他喜歡我，甚至喜歡到想要和我結婚？」

 

Constantin一臉嚴肅地解釋：「因為當年他說不能和我結婚，因為他要跟你結婚。」

 

James聳肩笑了，「妳確定嗎？那時候妳最大也只有七歲？也許妳聽錯了或記錯了。」

 

「我沒有記錯，他說他要跟你結婚！」被James語氣中的不信任狠狠戳傷的小公主握緊粉拳，「他說他喜歡你，全世界最喜歡你。」

 

又笑了的James晾高了眉，「就算如此，這麼多年過去了，也許他變心了，畢竟他在那麼遠的地方，他會認識更多的人⋯⋯」

 

「Steve不會變心的，他回去美國也沒有變心，他到了非洲也不會變心！」忙著替Steve辯解，少女撥了撥她從耳後掉出來的捲髮，「你不可以懷疑他。」

 

「不知道的人以為他是妳的哥哥，Conti。」溫柔地吻了幼妹的額央，王儲將手插進他的西裝褲袋裡，「Steve都給妳說了些什麼，妳這麼死心塌地要替他說話？妳不擔心整個王室因為我丟臉蒙羞？」

 

「你和你愛的人結婚，為什麼我們會丟臉蒙羞？」

 

「因為平民百姓能夠做的事情，他們的國王二十年以後才能做。」撫過她俏麗的臉頰，James輕道：「國王就是他的國家，他應當是傳統並且保守的。」

 

「親王是國家的元首，他應當作他子民的領袖，你身體力行告訴他們這是正當的。」望著看來有些哀戚的James，Constantin忍不住追問，「James，你還好嗎？」

 

「我不大好，親愛的Conti，因為我不知道Steve是不是真的願意和我結婚。」王儲低聲回答，「列支敦士登只是我的責任，作為我的伴侶，她同時也會成為他的責任。」那代表了不能夠隨心所欲，一年可以，但他們不可能三十年都在肯亞生活，「我不確定⋯⋯親愛的Conti，當年他可能不知道與王子結婚的意涵，但他現在想必知道了，那他還願意和我結婚嗎？」

 

 

但James多慮了，半年以後，Steve答應了他的求婚，狗仔刊登了他們的合照，以及當年偷拍的照片。

 

而James不知道用什麼方法讓他們的雙親答應，將民事結合的儀式盡可能地往後延期，也就是他們並未遵照王室普遍公布訂婚半年至一年就成婚的傳統，訂婚超過一年以後，James仍舊與Steve待在肯亞。

 

與此同時，反倒是一向健壯的George親王因為操煩公務而病倒，雖然不到造成生命安危，但已經足夠引發保守黨議員詢問王儲的下落——列支敦士登的國民知道他們的王子在非洲大陸上協助當地社區建設——只是當列支敦士登需要她未來的國王時，王儲不應遠在他鄉。

 

「親愛Conti，我最遲明日就會回來了。」他聽來冷靜自持，「這兩天我還在交接任務。」

 

「那麼Steve呢？」

 

電話那端沉默了一陣子，接著是James一貫溫柔的回應：「我明日就回來。」

 

過了許久，小公主能聽見他長而無奈的嘆息，「James？」

 

「我明日就會啟程，無論他願不願意和我一起離開。」

 

Becca說Steve應該要和James一起回來，你不能夠答應了王儲的求婚，但不願意履行作為他伴侶的職責，這是不正確的；Niki認為Steve有權利過他自己的人生，如果一個國家的君王認為與同性結合是創舉，但要求他的伴侶依循既有的模式做慈善、為醫院剪綵那便會是偽善。

 

「事實上未來的王妃若是都能有她們自己的事業，那才是正確的。」小王子說得頭頭是道。

 

「親愛的，作為王妃已經是一個事業了。」在一旁聽她三個孩子激辯的Winifred無奈地開口，「但Steve有權利選擇他自己的生活方式，James這趟依然是回來攝政，在他即位以前，Steve都可以有他自我的生活，這絕對勝過遊手好閒地等待。」

 

Constantin鼓著腮幫沉思，她想為Steve說話，不過她心底也無法決定究竟Steve應該是與James一起回到列支敦士登來生活是正確的，還是繼續留在肯亞才是正確的。

 

***

 

掛斷電話的James垂首凝視著枕在他大腿上熟睡的戀人。

 

悶熱的雨林，他們的帳篷裡也熱，不過Steve宣稱他偏涼的體溫有助於他入眠，對於兩人彼此微微汗濕的四肢相交疊毫無排斥。

 

James也不排斥，這是他選擇的人生伴侶，難道他還會在乎他身上有一點汗水嗎？

 

甫被James掛上的衛星電話要再撥通，得要經過漫長的等待，但那等待的期間他早已重回通訊正常的世界，也許都到巴黎了也未必。

 

「⋯⋯親愛的⋯⋯Bucky你還不睡嗎？」那雙剛睡醒的藍眼睛看向在氣墊另一側的褐髮男人，「已經這麼晚了⋯⋯」話才說完藍眼睛就看到了男人手裡的衛星電話，如果列支敦士登的王儲是在等待經過頭頂的衛星訊號，那麼夜不成眠就有理由了，「⋯⋯George還好嗎？」

 

「我要回家了，Steve⋯⋯」撥了對方的金髮，James低頭吻了對方的頭頂，「⋯⋯這次回去要準備繼位，親王不太好，他需要靜養，甚至可能短時間內得到維也納或者柏林去就醫。」

 

Steve Rogers沒有回話，他只是用手肘撐起自己，湊上前去吻了他憂心忡忡的未婚夫。

 

「我訂到了到巴黎的機票，天亮左右我就會出發。」依依不捨地又吻了吻Steve的臉頰，James第一次覺得帳篷內昏黃的捕蟲燈太過幽暗，他沒辦法看清對方俊美如神祇的輪廓，那太可惜了，因為他想牢牢記住這張不知道要多久才能再看到的臉；王室不是沒有訂婚最後未果的前例，如果等到他繼位後，若Steve還是不願跟他一起住在瓦杜茲，那他們的婚事也會破局。

 

對方碰著他腰間的手，此時從輕柔的撫觸變成了帶著侵略性的按壓，James能感覺對方的唇瓣也正沿著他下頷的線條滑過，停上了他的喉結，每次他們做愛Steve的前戲都會從這個脆弱敏感的位置開始，他嚥了嚥，把嘆息全都吞回自己的肚子裡，將手埋入對方的髮間，感受對方因為親吻而不斷挪移的動作。

 

Steve的食指試著探入他們昨晚用以結合的部位，甬道的入口此時還算柔軟，但前一晚的潤滑已經乾涸，一樣感受到他後庭緊窒的金髮男人騰出手，拿了一旁已經半空的瓶子擠出一些液體到入口的位置，James因為知道接著會發生什麼事，入口的肌肉很自然地收縮了起來，而使得Steve剛剛探入的手指就被夾住，「⋯⋯放輕鬆，Buck⋯⋯」

 

「我還要坐好久的飛機⋯⋯別太⋯⋯」昨晚他已經吃足苦頭了，他需要Steve收斂一些。

 

Steve發出幾乎是嘆息的聲音，「我知道⋯⋯」繼續深入的手指沿著緩緩屈起，按壓著內側的前列腺，Bucky立刻拱起的背讓Steve知道他按對位置了，「壓低音量⋯⋯我很抱歉但我們離其他帳篷不夠遠⋯⋯」他的吻游移在Bucky的背上，在昨天留下吻痕的位置再次落下新的痕跡，「就放輕鬆一點，Bucky⋯⋯」

 

Bucky聽話地咬住嘴唇，那抹神情讓Steve幾乎是立刻就嘆了一口氣，他的王子殿下⋯⋯

 

「別咬，Bucky⋯⋯」低頭吻著對方的嘴唇，舌尖遞到他的嘴裡，轉移Bucky對不要發出聲音這件事的注意力，身下在緩緩挪動臀部，用一手扶著下身的物事取代手指進入對方體內，「放輕鬆⋯⋯只要⋯⋯想著我⋯⋯」

 

Steve挺入Bucky體內的陰莖被柔軟的部位包裹住，而為他的侵入，Bucky忍不住向後仰，掙扎著想要多吸幾口空氣，望著試著吸氣的褐髮男人，Steve又愛又憐地吻了對方的鎖骨，潔白的胸膛上粉色的乳首正因快感而挺立，他忍不住低頭輕輕囓咬。

 

將Bucky的雙腿分得更開了一些好讓自己能夠更順暢地進出，Bucky瞇著眼，在他頂入的同時微微向後試著在快感中維持一點理智，壞習慣導致他本來微敞的唇瓣又再次被上排的牙齒咬住，其他還無所謂，那顆有點尖銳的犬牙咬住的地方瞬間泛白，若是Steve身下再用力一點大概就要滲血了。

 

不得不為此停下動作，Steve把撐在對方身體左側的右手抬了起來，攏住對方的臉頰，「嘿⋯⋯Buck？你的嘴唇⋯⋯」

 

根本沒仔細聽對方的話，王儲忍不住伸手按了按對方的臀瓣，「別停，Steve⋯⋯」

 

「你得先停下咬嘴唇的壞習慣。」垂首一邊吻著對方一邊繼續動作，Bucky修長的雙腿在他的腰間交叉，他的腳踝不時擦過Steve的臀部上緣。

 

「用力一點⋯⋯」Bucky的懇求讓Steve哭笑不得。

 

「是誰十分鐘前要我收斂一點？」他低聲在對方耳邊輕問，很快換來對方用吻堵住他再調侃的舉動，「⋯⋯當然，陛下，如你所願。」

 

James伸手撫過方才喊他陛下的男人側頸的位置，Steve留了一些鬍子，鬍子是為了讓他在研究團隊裡看起來更成熟更有分量一些，勾住對方的頸項，James將他的頭往下壓近自己，他再湊上去給對方比先前更深的熱吻。

 

上帝，他覺得自己沒有辦法失去眼前這個男人，請告訴他他該怎麼做。

 

Steve回應著Bucky的熱吻，吻畢後，他挺起上半身，下身加速動得更快，每一下都像是要貫穿對方一般——

 

James用手套住自己的陰莖配合著Steve的頻率，不稍片刻他就到達了高潮，淺白色的液體濺上他和Steve的腹間，Steve則是再一陣穿刺後撤出了他的體內，將體液噴在入口附近，他們依然不用保險套，不過當人在營地遠離城市，他們還是保守一點射在體外比較好。

 

喘氣度過高潮時的空白，James的手撫過Steve撐在他身邊的手臂，上頭又是汗涔涔一片，他們幾個小時前做愛後仔細地拿毛巾把全身都擦乾了，現在又濕了一片，若是睡前他們把衣服套起來也不至於那麼容易擦槍走火⋯⋯

 

問他這兩年待在肯亞後不後悔，答案當然是否定的，無論是短暫在麥迪遜相戀的時光還是明文昭告天下他們有婚約的現在，這都是James自己做出的選擇，他沒有任何後悔的餘地，任何愛過一個人的人都知道，每一個在彼此身邊的瞬間都是無可取代的。

 

無論他繼位後Steve的決定是什麼，James都不希望現在知道，一來這對Steve並不公平，Steve有權利能有一段時間想透徹擁有與一國王儲之間的婚約代表的責任；再者，他也沒有勇氣現在知道Steve的決定，要是他得失去這段感情，他需要繁雜的公務還有沉重的責任來療傷。

 

為什麼他覺得自己註定得失去？

 

因為愛情與一個人畢生的夢想比較起來，還是太輕了，不是嗎？

 

終於喘過氣來的褐髮男人依依不捨地移開他停在對方手臂上的手掌，「我把大部份的衣物都留下來。」他們的尺寸很接近，雖然沒明說，但是James確信自己的衣服材質會比Steve的舊衣物來得耐穿，「在村子裡面的書，可能要捐給學校，我的書不算是很專業，可能對於發展產業沒有太多幫助，但圖書館的藏書多總是比少好。」

 

單方面說著的褐髮男人注意到對方沒有回應，一雙藍眼睛只是一瞬也不瞬地回望著他。

 

「Steve？你有在聽我說話嗎？」對方沒有回應，困惑的James伸出手臂攬著對方的頸項。

 

像是接收到指令，Steve緩緩動了起來，低頭，他先是含住James的唇瓣，再探進嘴裡，極具佔有慾的吻法——

 

被吻得迷亂，褐髮男人不能理解地睜開眼，「Steve？你還好嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯我很好。」不著痕跡嘆氣的金髮男人翻過身，將他的王子殿下擁入懷中，「你剛才說藏書捐給圖書館？」

 

「圖書館，對。」Steve又湊上前，將唇抵著他的額前，他能清楚地嗅到對方身上的味道，雨林裡頭他們絕對不會在身上使用人造香味，但他的Steve就是能夠聞起來不一樣，而這種不一樣如果在他心中是香氣，那就算是香氣吧⋯⋯環抱住對方的窄腰，James用宛如呢喃的嗓音繼續說道：「研究結果，算我求你，兩年⋯⋯最多兩年，你能不能夠抽空到歐洲來回報？我也會盡可能抽空回來看你，我，Steve⋯⋯我真的——」

 

「——我沒辦法兩年回報一次研究近況。」不同於兩人如此親暱的氣氛，金髮男人的回答短促又毫無轉圜餘地，「這是不可能的，Bucky。」

 

他當然知道不可能，兩年能有什麼改變？褐髮男人近乎絕望地閉上眼——

 

「但我想我們還是可以五年左右回訪營地，確認計畫的發展有按照既定目標在走。」

 

以為自己聽錯的褐髮男人挑了挑眉，「回訪？Steve，你剛才說回訪？」

 

「兩年對野生動物的生命周期來看當然是個蠻長的時間，但觀察群體——」

 

「停下，科學家⋯⋯」伸手摀住對方的嘴，James盯著對方，「你、你要和我、我們，回訪營地？我沒有聽錯？」

 

掙脫開對方的動作，Steve苦笑，「你不能讓別人不說話，自己又不把話說好。」伸手撫過對方腰間到髖骨之間的肌膚，「我說的是我們以每五年一次的頻率回訪，到三十年計畫終止為止，你沒有聽錯。」

 

「可是你⋯⋯」

 

「我要和你回去，就在明天，與你搭乘同一班飛機，坐在你的身邊。」低頭吻了對方因為混亂而為啟的唇，「因為我和你訂婚了，James Aloys Maria Buchanan Alfred Karl Barnes，作為未來親王的王夫，我有協助我的伴侶的義務，在他需要我的時候，我應該要在他的身邊，這是我們對彼此的承諾，我不能永遠都讓你付出，相愛是兩個人的事。」

 

方才他盯著捨不得說出離別也不敢要他履行義務的Bucky，他其實滿腹自責內疚，是他把應該要不可一世的王子，弄成這麼卑微的一個男人，最初是他莽撞地要Bucky愛他，當Bucky拿出一切來愛他的時候，也是他輕易地放開Bucky遠走。

 

「我不需要盛大的婚禮，像你所想的，舉辦一個在城堡花園裡簡單的儀式，能得到國民的認可最重要，然後我會盡我所能表現得像一個合格的王夫、履行王室的義務，我依然會是科學家，追蹤和了解計畫的進度，但我會在你身旁追蹤了解，我的夢想很重要，但我第一個也是最後一個夢想——能擁有你——比其他的更重要。」在Bucky的臉頰下落下輕吻，Steve從不覺得他此生有機會厭倦碰觸眼前這個男人，「所以，多餘的衣物我們可以留在村裡，它們質料都不錯，書也是，我們捐給圖書館，家具也可以交付給有需要的人。」

 

再次伸出雙臂攬住金髮男人，James微笑，「因為你會跟我回去⋯⋯」

 

「是，我會和你回去，就像當年一樣，但這次，我不會再離開你。」

 

***

 

Steve Rogers與列支敦士登的王儲如他們兩人所願，以低調的方式成為了伴侶。

 

Gabriel和Alice當然是座上賓，但除了親人以外別無他人參加。

 

人口數僅有三萬六千餘人的小國沒有對他們未來君王挑選的伴侶太大驚小怪，小報已經鉅細彌遺地揭露過王儲殿下與他青梅竹馬遠渡彼岸到美國的愛情故事，眾人也都知道他們王儲的同性戀人是個在非洲叢林裡做研究的科學家，既有正當工作，也非想藉由王室登版面的無聊人士，更別提對方在列支敦士登長大，說得流利的德語，也了解他們的歷史文化。

 

在外人眼中作為王儲的伴侶，也許Steve恰如其分，不過對Steve來說挑戰仍舊存在。

 

首先過了這麼多年，Steve其實對於宮廷繁文縟節早已忘得差不多了，就算他記得，當時以一個作客皇家的客人和現在必須成為皇家的主人又截然不同：為了顧慮國內的保守勢力，Steve必須和Bucky保持一定的距離，公開場合不能夠表現得過於親暱；但作為首位有同性伴侶加入的王室，他們必須要有足夠的號召力，所以他們成了在國內必須低調行事，可是在聯合國等場合又成了必須倡議同性婚權的代言人。

 

除了忙碌出席國際場合，Steve也必須關心國家內政，James與內閣進行會議，簽署法令，他則必須了解國家的教育、醫療、福利、文化，他要了解低生育率的原因、要知道國家未來的主人翁需要的知識、要確認私人企業能夠比照政府作為給予女性同等的福利、還要參與國內某隅歷史久遠的高山農場當年度第一隻牝牛出生的命名儀式。

 

他猜他自己做得還不差？

 

Steve笑著與孩子們合照，離開的時候他們都熱切地吻了他的臉頰，這對生性比較拘謹的日耳曼人來說，算是非常熱絡的景象。

 

James就在他們成婚沒有多久後繼位，雖說歐洲王室正值一股年邁君王提早退休讓位給繼承者的風潮，荷蘭女王退位給王子、比利時國王也將王位交付到儲君身上，但James無疑是這一票繼位王儲中最年輕的，僅二十六歲，英國王位第二順位繼承人威廉還比他年長幾歲。

 

沒有太過富麗堂皇的繼承儀式，由主教為James戴上親王的王冠，繼位就完成了。

 

小時候就見過這頂王冠複製品的Steve依然為它的做工精緻讚嘆，不過當他對上王冠底下看起來有些無奈的James時，他仍忍不住莞爾。

 

對繼承王位而言，的確James實在太年輕了，不過他知道James會做得很好的，做人王者需要有寬厚的心和能關懷子民的心，James一樣都不缺，從一個迷茫的王儲，James已經脫胎換骨了，他相信列支敦士登的人民也知道James已經不再是當年整天跑車、美女的天之驕子。

 

Steve原先以為繼位會讓James更為忙碌，不過本來就已接手大部份政事的James反倒是因為攝政有過經驗，態度遠比他想像來得輕鬆；大多時間親王只會出席固定的會議以及場合、聽取幕僚和內閣的意見、接受人民與企業的陳情、或與外國使節聚會，確保列支敦士登和瑞士、奧地利、德國三地的合作穩固。

 

其中，瑞士協助他們軍事協防，國內也運用瑞士法郎作為貨幣，與瑞士的經濟結盟讓他們能得以不加入歐盟而生存，但他們並沒有與歐盟交惡，反之歐盟仍是他們重要的貿易夥伴；這些合作Steve聽得頭都痛了，不過他知道那都是James每日需要了解和關注的大事。

 

他們一齊參與許多重要場合，一樣顧慮保守派的態度，他們出席時不像George和Winifred手勾著手，他們大多前後出席，但每次James率先抵達時，他都會以溫柔的目光注視著晚幾步走上前來的Steve，若是這些王室責任真的讓他覺得徬徨，那麼每次與James眼神交會，那雙溫柔的眼睛都會提醒他，他做出這個選擇的理由。

 

他愛James，無需其他原因。

 

還是有些時候讓Steve會哭笑不得，譬如Winifred告訴他必須接下列支敦士登紅十字會主席時他有些抗拒，因為那代表每季聚會他都得尷尬地站在一群官夫人和富太太之間，所幸像是預料到他會有多不自在，Winifred很快決定改讓Rebecca接手，但也僅到她出嫁之前。

 

提起這件事的Constantin露出甜美的笑靨，「她出嫁的話，我很樂意協助你。」

 

「謝了，Conti。」對餐桌邊的小公主笑了笑，Steve繼續垂首翻閱他的晨報並與他的早餐奮鬥，列支敦士登家族遠比其他的貴族更重視國內經濟命脈，畢竟國家財庫很大一部分來自於王室投資，因此餐桌上顧不得故作姿態，每個人都抓緊時間了解自己一日工作。

 

「親愛的，我們在奧地利的收藏要準備前往亞洲展覽，你知道這件事嗎？」像是忽然想起似的，James從兩邊的幕僚談話中忽然抬起頭望向餐桌對面的Steve，「第一站是日本京都。」

 

似乎依稀記得有這麼一回事的Steve擠出一抹微笑，「似乎是。」

 

「我們要去剪綵，順道探望日本王室。」這像是天上掉下來的行程讓James看起來有些焦躁，「我從沒去過亞洲。」

 

「放輕鬆，只是多幾個小時的飛行時間。」Steve知道James在意的事，「我們在杜拜轉機的話，可以將前後段的飛行時間較平均分配，如何？」

 

「聽起來挺好的。」幕僚終於願意離開後，年輕親王鬆了一口氣，看著餐桌上的弟妹們，「後續到新加坡，你們其中一個會去剪綵吧？」

 

現任王儲感受到被自己兄長期待的壓力顯得有些焦躁，「我們必須要嗎？」

 

「你當仁不讓，親愛的Niki。」得以吃早餐的James 盯著自己盤子裡的水煮香腸，「Becca，為什麼我們開始吃起歐陸早餐了？」

 

「歐陸式早餐比較健康，你和Steve應該要改掉你們的美式飲食作風了。」長公主指著他們盤子裡的麵包和果醬，「相信我，班尼狄克蛋的熱量是這個的好幾倍。」

 

「老天⋯⋯」無奈地切起香腸的James抬頭望向對面的Steve，那人正用和煦的微笑回望著他，「何不改吃英式早餐？」

 

「謝了，討厭豆子。」Constantin搖頭，「Steve，你和James要去多久？」

 

根據他剛才翻找自己的行程表，時間是一周，「很快，幾天就回來了，為什麼這麼問？」

 

「我的比賽。」提醒他的兄長與Steve別忘了她的馬術比賽，「你們會來吧？」

 

George與Winifred在維也納的醫院裡，剛動完心臟手術的George要靜養一陣子才會啟程回國，這段期間James或Steve必須擔任唯一未成年的王室成員Constantin公主的監護人，「我們會盡快趕回來⋯⋯這也該在行程表上。」Steve困惑地翻動他手上的智慧型手機，「管家不可能會沒有注意到Conti的比賽。」

 

「就算不在我們也會趕回來，別擔心了。」親了女孩的臉頰，先一步用完餐的James匆匆起身，「Niki，你何時要啟程前往牛津？你的假期是不是也放得太長了？」

 

「很快很快⋯⋯」對自己兄長緊迫盯人的態度有些吃不消的小王子切著盤裡的培根，「我有兩個入學時間，但不用你說我也知道你希望我什麼時候入學了⋯⋯」

 

Niki作為現任王儲即將前往牛津主修政治，除了他自己的興趣之外，James也希望他年幼的弟弟能夠具備領導者的智慧，他預計在五十歲時將王位交付到對方手中，所以從現在開始，他想要像他的父親栽培他一樣教導他的弟弟成為出色的國家元首。

 

「我對你有很高的期待——」

 

「快停下，James，你現在聽起來母親一樣了！」

 

***

 

當Steve從床上清醒過來時，Bucky像年少的時候一樣睡在他的身旁，並且雙臂緊緊地將他的頸項環繞住，因此他的頭總是靠在對方的頸窩中入睡，好處是他能夠很快就吻到他的親王，壞處是他的親王每天早上起床手臂總是又痠又麻。

 

小時候的習慣，長大改不掉。

 

「你還好嗎？」他的頭頂傳來Bucky溫柔問候的聲音，「一起床就在想事情？」

 

「小時候你也是這樣抱著我入睡。」伸手環繞對方的腰身，「記得嗎？」

 

「當然，我每天都會這樣抱著你，你是我的丈夫。」Bucky將下頷抵在他的頭頂，發出一連串清淺的笑聲，「說真的，Steve，你還好嗎？」

 

眼看他們回到歐洲都兩年了，「我很好，你好嗎？繼位以後你瘦了一些。」撫過衣物下對方稍嫌清楚的肋骨，「你工作太忙了。」

 

「我是元首，有一個小小的國家要打理，忙一點很正常。」對他的答案似乎不大滿意，Bucky拉開與他的距離，前額抵上他的，「你喜歡這裡嗎？」

 

「我喜歡⋯⋯」吻了對方的鼻尖，Steve見到那雙藍綠色的眼睛露出擔心，「你可能忘了，但我其實在這裡長大，我不會適應不良⋯⋯我手上的事務雖然主要是慈善工作，不過比你想像得忙碌，因此我也不會覺得自己過於空虛。」

 

「你本來在實踐你的夢想，但你現在離夢想很遙遠⋯⋯」Bucky修長的手指滑過他的面頰，「我很害怕這樣遙遠的距離，會消耗你對我的感情，Steve⋯⋯比起得不到你，如果你離開我會讓我更痛苦，你知道嗎？」

 

「若是這樣的距離還橫亙在我和你之間，我才會痛苦，Bucky，我實踐了我的夢想，而我並沒有背棄它，同時，我還保有你，這比什麼都重要。」吻了逗留在他臉上的那些手指，「但你得保證會和把你列為王室黃金單身漢的雜誌談談，你已婚了，沒有盛大的婚禮不代表我們沒有昭告天下，請他們至少把網站上的新聞修改一下。」

 

笑著答應下來的James吻了對方的臉頰，「我會立刻去函更正，另外要他們刊登你俊美的照片，你喜歡哪張照片？我們放在國家網站上的？還是你穿著白襯衫鐵灰色西裝褲為醫院剪綵的照片？」

 

「放一張我吻你的照片？」隨口一提，但下一刻很快露出苦笑的Steve又改口，「⋯⋯還是放剪綵的照片好了。」

 

保守派前兩天又在議會反對將民事伴侶更進一步發展成為同性婚姻，而一樣列席議會的James沒有發表他的意見，「⋯⋯我想八卦雜誌上有張你吻我的照片應該無傷大雅，但我們好像沒有這種檔案照可以運用，要我請王室御用攝影師來替我們效勞嗎？」

 

「我想Conti會樂意替我們拍一張。」笑著撐起身體，金髮男人居高臨下看著他的親王，下一刻他伸手從床邊的一個紙袋裡掏出了那隻他請舅媽從美國寄來給他的吉祥物，「另外，我請Alice把你在動物界的分身寄來了。」

 

接過填充玩偶的James忍不住笑開懷，「哇喔！你看Alice替他縫了一頂小皇冠。」

 

沒注意到這個細節的Steve也跟著笑了，「可惜款式好像不太對。」

 

抱著玩偶的褐髮男人像是想起什麼似地又吻了吻對方的臉頰，「Xavier Bettel，你記得嗎？盧森堡的總理？他要和他的民事伴侶結婚了。」

 

現在雖然對歐洲政治人物比較熟悉了，但Steve還是一直等到對方的職稱出來後才有印象，「我知道他是誰，他要結婚了嗎？」

 

「我的阿姨，盧森堡的王妃，邀請我們月中的時候出席他的婚禮，聽說他很希望我們去參加，所以請王室先代為轉達邀請。」James微笑，「王妃甚至問我們考不考慮在盧森堡完婚。」

 

「我們可以繼續推動修法，在你的國家結婚才有意義，至於出席婚禮——」將Bucky的手指拉到他的唇邊，「——我在想可以穿黑色燕尾服？你要替我選搭配的領帶嗎？」


End file.
